Expect the Unexpected
by Smiles4eva
Summary: She was a princess with her whole life ahead of her. But when her kingdom was destroyed by the evil Baltor she has to go into hiding, as a normal teenage girl. He was one of the best agents out there. And when he gets a call to kidnap the missing princess, he expected it to be easy money. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought it'd be this complicated. Highschool fic A/U
1. The Secret Princess

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

Chapter 1: Secret Princess

_**Stella's point of view:**_

_Fire! Hot blazing fire surrounded my ever corner. I knew where the safest exit was, but I was heading the opposite direction. I had to find them. I had to find my parents. _

_As I rounded the corner, I heard the loud familiar voice of my mother giving commands. When she saw me her eyes widened in horror. _

"_Stella you have to go!"_ _my mother yelled/coughed out._

"_No! I will not leave you" I insisted as a tear fell from my eyes. Even though I've known about this plan for months I refused to follow it. If they would have just asked me I would have said I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to depart from my parents. Not yet I was only 12!_

"_Princess Estella Marie Elisa Christina Renee Solaria, you will do as I say. Your father and I will stay here to protect the people, but you are the future of this country and I refuse to let this country's future burn with its palace. Now go!" I shook my head no with determination. Her authority was clear, but I wasn't having it. She would either come with me or I die with her._

_She sighed and regret slowly entered her eyes, "You're as stubborn as your father." She sighed again before adding. "I'm sorry it has to end this way." She slowly caressed my cheek. "I love you so much and don't you ever forget that" she then backed away and said the one word, the last word I will ever hear her say._

"_Guards" And just as soon as the word was out of her mouth the guards quickly showed up, and led me to the privet jet._

"_No! Put me down! Mother!" My cries were useless as they continued to the door._

"_Mother!" I screamed again, my mother slowly looked up and with tears in her eyes she turned around and walked away._

"_No! Mother!"_

* * *

"Stella!" A gentle voice called out to me.

"Mother!" I jumped up with sweat pouring down from my face. I slowly to a look at my surroundings and noticed that I was back in my room. _More like the room I've been sleeping in for the past five years. _

"No… it's Aunt Samera. Oh Stella please don't tell me you're still having those stupid nightmares are you" she asked with concerned eyes.

I rolled my eyes before answering with annoyance "Aunt Samera they aren't nightmares their memories, and I only get them once a year." I said remembering the terror that happened my last day as a princess.

"I know but it's been five years! You'd think you would get over them by now. I don't think it's healthy to keep everything bottled up like that." I sighed and simply rolled my eyes. I was not going to get into this argument with her _again. _

"Next year I'll try harder, Auntie. Now, is there anything else you'd like to say to me before I take my shower?" I asked as I rose from my bed and stretched.

"Oh yes I almost forgot… HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART!" she ended by giving me a gigantic hug making me giggle.

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

"Wow, seventeen! Your mother must be in tears right now. Her baby girl isn't such a baby anymore." She sadly smiled, and I knew she was worried about her childhood friend too.

"If she's even alive" slipped through my mouth without a second thought. My aunt physically tensed at my words. _"Way to go Stella!"_

"Don't ever say that. You and I both know that she's fine" she said as though she was trying to believe her words herself.

"I know but sometimes, I get so worried. I really miss her, Aunt Samera" I admitted looking down.

"Don't we all sweetie, don't we all. Hurry and take your shower or you'll be late for school." I hugged her one last time before jumping into the shower.

* * *

When I was finally dressed and ready I made my way downstairs to find the rest of the family eating _my _birthday breakfast.

"Hey, hey, hey! Save some for the birthday girl." I stated with narrowed eyes. My uncle quickly dropped his fork, and gave me an innocent smile.

"That's what I was just telling Sky." He said pointing the finger at his son and my cousin.

"And I was just saying that I didn't care" Sky said smiling with a mouth full of mushed pancakes.

"Gross! You're disgusting" I said looking away.

"Aww" he looked at me touched. "I love you too, Stel."

I ignored his comment and sat down beside my Uncle. Not long after did my aunt hand me a delicious plate full of pancakes.

"Happy birthday Stella-Bell" My uncle said smiling as he hugged me and handed me a gift.

"Thanks Uncle Erendor" I smiled and quickly opened the small gift. Inside was a diamond necklace with that read the word 'Princess' and beside the last 'S' was a small tiara. It was beyond gorgeous, and just looking at it formed tears in my eyes.

"It's from me and your auntie. It's just a little reminder of who you are and where you came from. Do you like it" he asked well aware of the answer.

"No, I love it thank you guys so much" I said getting up and hugging them both. I quickly put on the beautiful necklace and glanced at the time.

"Come on Skylar! We're gonna be late for school" I said annoyed as I got my backpack and exited through the door.

"Haha very funny!" he said referring to his old nickname as he followed me out the door. We quickly got into his car, and he started the engine.

Before he pulled off I stopped him by saying. "Well? I'm waiting" he looked up at me and smiled.

"For what?" Sky's face looked innocent but I could see his eyebrow twitch. Whenever he twitched he was _always_ lying.

"My gift you dork! Now give it here" I whined causing him to laugh.

"You are so spoiled" he said handing me a small red box.

Smiling I said "What did you expect? I'm a secret Princess." I winked before opening the red box. Inside was beautiful charm bracelet with only two charms. One was a tiara (I guess you could say it's my trademark) and the other was a small bottle of nail polish. The nail polish made me laugh remembering the only way I would talk to him when I first moved in was if he let me paint his nails. Since then we have been like brother and sister. That was the day he became my Skylar.

"Thanks, I love it" I pecked his cheek and giggled when he gagged.

"Whatever" He said as he took off, with the slightest smile on his face.

* * *

Once we got to school we went our different ways. Sky went with his jock friends and his annoying girlfriend Diaspro. I went with my girls, Bloom, Flora, Musa, Layla, and Techna. As soon as I came to this school they welcomed me with open arms. Since that day, we all have been inseparable.

As I headed to our table (before the first bell rings we have to sit outside.) I noticed a sudden awe from everyone around me. I knew for sure it couldn't have been for me because I've been here for like two years. Plus I didn't think I looked that great with my Victoria Secret sweat suit and my blonde hair in a sloppy bun with flip flops. I mean I looked like I always do. I looked like Stella Renee Johnson. _The complete opposite from Estella Marie Elisa Christina Renee Solaria. _

So I simply turned around to see what all of the excitement was over, and that's where I saw him. His hair was a soft brown, and unlike most of these American boys, it looked as though it was brushed with care. His beautiful brown eyes made me want faint at just the sight of them. But the best feature? The best feature had to be his lips. Those soft pink pillows made me want to immediately assault them with mine. Just the mere thought made my lips quiver, as though they missed his, even though they have never touched each other.

Realizing I was staring, I turned around and continued my walk to my table. But not before hearing our principal Ms. Fargonda say...

"Oh you must be Brandon Monroe, our new foreign exchange student. Welcome to Alfea High!"

_Brandon Monroe huh? This might just be a happy birthday =)_

_**A/N:**_ This is my second story and I'm so excited to get it started I hope you enjoy! Please read and review, next Chapter will be up as soon as possibly.

PS: It'll be in Brandon's point of view


	2. The Secret Agent

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

Chapter 2: The Secret Agent

_**Last time on Expect the Unexpected…**_

_Realizing I was staring, I turned around and continued my walk to my table. But not before hearing our principal Ms. Fargonda say... _

"_Oh you must be Brandon Monroe, our new foreign exchange student. Welcome to Alfea High!"_

_Brandon Monroe huh? This might just be a happy birthday =)_

_**Brandon's point of view:**_

You've got to be kidding me! I just graduated high school and now I have to go right back? Plus I'm 19 going on 20, imagine how stupid I look? Baltor better have his wallet ready, because I'm charging extra just because all of these hormonic teenage girls are drooling over me. Plus most of them are drenched with so much makeup that I'm surprised they can even see.

I should've never taken this stupid case! It probably would have caused me my life, but it would've been better than this embarrassment.

_**(one month ago)**_

* * *

"_You want me to what?" I asked with raised eyebrows. I was sure I heard wrong._

"_Will you just listen to me? We have a new lead on the princess, she's in a small city in America called Gardenia, and is currently attending a local high school called Alfea High. I want you to find her, and bring her back. But please make sure she's in one piece." Baltor said nonchalantly, which annoyed me even more. _

"_And how am I supposed to do that?" I said with clenched teeth._

"_Well that's the thing. You're going to have to attend that high school. But only for around 6 month." his voice was careful, trying not to make me explode. Well too late for that._

"_What the Hell? Are you serious?" _

"_Do not raise your voice at your future king! If you would have let me finish, you'd know that this deal will benefit you __greatly__?" his eyebrows raised as he put emphasis on the word 'greatly'. Which you can say __greatly__ interested me._

"_What do you mean by 'greatly', Sire" I asked with my voice full of sarcasm._

"_I expect you to have her in six months time, and I will pay you an extra ten thousand every month she's early. The original price will be five hundred thousand. And anything else you may desire, that is of course if it doesn't involve money."_

_I looked back at him with curiosity. "Anything?" a small smile was beginning to form on my mouth._

"_Anything" he repeated._

"_Then when do I start?"_

"_As soon as possible" a smirk was forming on Baltor's face._

_I started to turn around then remembered the key factor in this case. "Is there a picture or some way I can identify this lost princess?"_

"_Well, umm you see, no one has seen her since she was 12. And all of her pictures were hidden from me" he turned his head nervously._

"_So you're saying you're sending me on a blind mission." If it was any other offer less I would have already left._

"_No, there are some physical features I do remember about Estella. She has blonde, or rather golden hair. And her eyes were hazel brown. Plus she is bound to stick out. She's a princess in a public high school, for God's sake."_

* * *

"Oh you must be Brandon Monroe, our new foreign exchange student. Welcome to Alfea High!" an older voice said bring me back to the present. I looked up at her face. She seemed annoyingly happy. She wore glasses, and her hair was a natural soft grey color. She looked like the type of grandma to have an endless amount of candy in her purse.

"Where can I find my schedule, Ms…"

"Faragonda, but most of the students call me Ms. F. And I have your schedule right here, if you just follow me I will be happy to led you to your first class." She smiled, handed me the sheet of paper and led the way to what was apparently English IV.

Ms. Faragonda talked the entire way to my classroom. I'm serious she didn't even stop to take a breathe. I was beyond annoyed by the time we made it to the class.

As soon as I got to class another annoying voice took the place of Ms. Faragonda's.

"Hello I am Ms. Griselda, please take your seat"

I took a look around the room and looked for every blonde hair I could find. In this class there was only three; one was in a pink sweat suit, another was a guy, and the other was in a neatly ironed dress. I quickly took notice at the one in the dress before my teacher began to talk again.

"Uh Mr. Monroe, please sit in an available desk." I nodded my head yes, and quickly looked for the blonde with the dress. But I was disappointed to see that every desk around her was already taken. Actually the only available seat in the entire room was by the blonde with the sweat suit, I sighed before heading to my new seat.

Before I could even sit down the blonde was already in my face.

"Hi I'm…"

"Please don't talk to me." I said with annoyance.

"Excuse you?" she frowned.

"I said don't talk to me. I came to here to learn not make friends." I said with a raised eyebrow..

Her eyes widened before turning into small little slits on her face. She was beautiful alright, I had to give her that. And she was one of the only girls I've seen in this hell hole with little to no make-up on. No, she didn't need any she had a natural glow. If this was not such an important case, I might have been interested. Too bad, she looked like she might've been some fun.

"Fine! But do me a favor and never open your mouth to me again. As far as I'm concerned you no longer exist." She then turned around to ignore me. I let out a chuckle, and she stiffened. This class was gonna be a blast.

"Okay class, our next assignment will be play acting. We will be acting out certain scenes from one of Shakespeare's greatest tragedies, Romeo and Juliet" as soon as Ms. Griselda said Romeo all of the girls were squeaking with excitement and by the time she got to Juliet all of the guys were groaning with annoyance.

"Settle down class. Now there will be partners, but I get to assign them. Everyone take a look to their left, and meet your new partners." I looked to my left and my eyes met the Blonde's. Blondey quickly took a look to her left and was introduced to a window.

I smirked and said. "Howdy partner" She groaned.

"Not all Americans say 'Howdy'. Actually not many at all."

"In the movies they do"

"Which movies?"

"Western ones"

"We aren't in the west. Plus movies aren't always reality"

"Okay, what does that mean?"

"It means Americans don't say Howdy!"

"Well duh. You aren't the smartest American are you?"

"Please stop talking to me!" She hissed, rolling her eyes as she turned to face me. Now that her body was fully facing me, I noticed that this chick was beyond gorgeous.

Her almost golden hair was tossed into a sloppy bun, which I found incredibly sexy. Her eyes were a hazel brown, and almost yellow. Her lips were pulled into a pout because of her angry towards me, but it made her looked adorable. And her sweat suit complemented her body perfectly. She wore a necklace around her neck that said 'Princess'. _So that's her name._

"Listen, _Princess_ I don't want to work with you as much as you don't want to work with me. But I need this grade and so do you. So I say you suck it up and get with the program. Because if we're partners, which we are, we are going to have to talk." when I was finished with my miniature speech _Princess _looked awestruck. She was silent, which I'm sure was a first.

"What?" I asked blinking. I was pretty confused at that moment.

"W..h..at did you call me." she stuttered. Her teeth were clenched, and she looked like a combination between angry and frightened.

"Umm, I said _Princess. _Isn't that your name?" I asked as I gestured to her necklace.

She let out a reliving sigh. "Oh no, my name is Stella. _Princess _was a childhood nickname. Sorry for the confusion." She sadly smiled. Toying with her necklace, she turned back around in her seat.

"I will give you and your partner a specific scene in which you will act out in front of the entire class. Your scene must be memorized by the end of the week." Ms. Griselda said and began to go into detail about the project. I, of course already learning this, ignored her and thought about my case.

_Princess Estella = Blonde/Golden hair, hazel eyes, Beautiful_

_Stella (Princess) = Blonde/Golden hair, hazel eyes, Gorgeous_

_Princess Estella…Stella? _

_Nah just a coincidence._

_**A/N: **_Wow Brandon really is dense, Lol. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review for me =)

Sincerely, Smiles4eva


	3. The Sexy Pig

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

Chapter 3: The Sexy Pig

_**Last time on Expect the Unexpected…**_

"_I will give you and your partner a specific scene in which you will act out in front of the entire class. Your scene must be memorized by the end of the week." Ms. Griselda said and began to talk in detail about the project. I, of course already learning this, ignored her and thought about this case._

_Princess Estella = Blonde/Golden hair, hazel eyes, Beautiful_

_Stella (Princess) = Blonde/Golden hair, hazel eyes, Gorgeous_

_Princess Estella…Stella? _

_Nah just a coincidence._

_**Stella's point of view:**_

"When I call you and your partner's names out, please come up and get your scenes." Ms. Griselda said before she started calling out names, only pausing to give a brief description about each individual scene.

As I sat in my seat, I silently went over the scenes of Romeo and Juliet in my head. I was hoping, no praying, that me and Brandon get a mutual scene. You know like the scene in the middle when Juliet calls down from her balcony "Romeo, Romeo, where art thy Romeo?" With a scene like that we wouldn't even have to be near each other. We could even do a scene where neither of us has to touch the other. Easy scenes like those would work. That way I could get my A and never have to talk to that jackass for the rest of my two years in high school.

But it seems that God was didn't hear my prayers because before I knew it, every scene in the entire play was taken. Well that is except the last scene. The same last scene where we would most definitely be near each other. The same last scene where we would definitely have to touch each other. The same last scene where we would have to… kiss. Just the thought made me sick. (Though only moments ago, the same thought would have brought a huge smile on my face.)

I was mentally hyperventilating, when Ms. Griselda called our names. (A princess never shows her fears in front of others, my mother always said.)

_Stella calm down, this is English III, not drama. We probably will have to just read it aloud. _I smiled at my thought, as I walked proudly across the room to get my script.

"Mr. Monroe, will please join me and your partner as we discuss 25% of your grade." This suddenly snapped Brandon out of his daze, and he quickly followed me to the front of the room.

"Okay, now I've chose these scene for you, Stella, because I know how much of a Drama Queen you are." I rolled my eyes at the same time I heard Brandon chuckle. 'This is the most important scene in the entire play; therefore I will be grading this scene more strictly than the others. I expect you both, to put everything you have in this scene and give us a performance we'll never forget." She smiled as Brandon began to walk away with his script. I turned around, but something was gnawing at my gut asking the same question I had since hearing my scene.

"Ms. Griselda, when you say perform you mean…?" I asked waiting for her t finish my sentence

"I mean I want to see each scene as though I'm watching the original play. I want you guys to be the actors." She smiled in confusion, as though there was no other definition of 'performance'

"Yes, Ma'm. But in this particular scene there is a.. um.. you know..?" I started hoping she'd get the just of my sentence without me finishing. For a second she looked confused, before opening her eyes in realization.

"Are you talking about the kiss? Stella, stop being a Drama Queen. You're a … decent looking young lady. I'm sure you've been kissed plenty of times before." I blinked at her twice. Did she just call me an ugly slut?

Ignoring her comment, I continued explaining my problem. "Yes I've been kissed before, but uh. I'm not very… comfortable kissing Brandon" more like I'll throw-up in the middle of the scene, but there's no need to say all of that. I'm sure she got the point.

"Oh Stella, don't think of it like that. You're not kissing Brandon. Juliet is kissing her beloved Romeo." She smiled like she was waiting for her own Romeo. The entire experience was pretty creepy to me.

I rolled my eyes impatiently. "That's not what I mean."

"Ms. Johnson I suggest you take your seat and work with your partner because my decision is final. You will do this scene with Mr. Monroe, unless you want a zero for 25% of your grade." She raised her eyebrows threateningly. If this was five years ago, I would have cussed her out in the three differently languages I knew, for talking to a Solarian Princess like that. But since I no longer was Princess Estella, I simply nodded my head and took my seat, letting think she put fear in me. Though it was the fear I had of Aunt Samera that sent me to my seat.

As soon as I sat in my seat the bell rang signaling it was time for 2nd period. Before Brandon left I tapped his shoulder.

"Did you hear her? We have to do the kiss or we both fail." The irritation was clear in my voice. But instead of him making a huge scene and demanding that we go to the principal with this problem like I expected him to do, he simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to escape.

I grabbed his shoulder again, only this time I was more confused than irritated. "Why aren't you as mad as I am?" he smiled at my question, as though it was totally obvious.

"Because I can't wait." He whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine. Once he noticed my disturbance, he broke out into a deep and honest laugh. This laugh only pissed me off further because I was sure my face was as red as a rose.

"You… you… sexist pig!" I shouted at him as he began to leave the room.

He smiled at me. "Sorry Stella but this 'sexy' pig has to go before he's late for his next class." When he was finally out of the room he called out. "Adiós mi princesa!"

"Don't call me that!" I called back frustrated right before the tardy bell rang.

_Ughh! Stupid foreign guy!_

* * *

_**Brandon's point of view:**_

"Don't call me that!" Stella yelled back making me laugh. What I assumed to be the tardy bell rang about two seconds after I was in my next class, which was across the hall from my 1st period class.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I learned a few things about both the blonde in the dress and Stella. The blonde in the dress name is Diaspro and she is the head cheerleader. Apparently Diaspro dates Sky, which so happens to be Stella's big brother, the guy with the blonde hair. This town really was small. So far the only two girls that were _natural _blondes were Diaspro and Stella. And the only guy who knew them both was the one and only Sky Johnson.

When I got to the cafeteria for lunch I made it my personal mission to find the guy in question and make friends with him. How… delightful?

"Hey watch where you're going" Sky said when I _accidently _bumped into him.

"Oh I'm sorry man I wasn't paying attention. I'm-"

"Brandon Monroe right?" he smiled once he saw the confusion in my face.

"How did you-"

"We have first period together. Plus Gardenia is a small town, everyone knows everybody." He gave me another smile before offering to shake my hand. "I'm Sky, Sky Johnson."

"It's nice to meet you." I shook his hand before slowly leaving with a sadden look on my face. _5...4...3...2..._

"Hey Brandon, do you want to sit us?" Sky asked, being the innocent guy he was.

I gave him a charming smile. "Yeah, thanks man." I said and followed him to his table.

Sitting there was a variety of people including Diaspro and Stella. Before Sky could introduce me properly, a guy with oddly purple hair destroyed my ear drums.

"YOU'RE THE NEW FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT, RIGHT? DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?" He asked yelling and articulating his words very carefully. He used huge hand gestures almost acting out each word. I blinked at him three times, trying to hold in my laughter. Everyone else at the table didn't do such a good job. The girl beside him with dark, almost purple, blue hair was in tears before she could finally answer.

She smacked him in the back of his head. "First of all He's foreign not deaf. Speaking louder wouldn't help him at all Riven." She laughed.

"And second of all" Stella said, the laughter in her eyes disappeared and she narrowed them toward me, "He can speak English quite fluently. Correct Mr. Monroe?" she added with raised eyebrows.

"Correct, Princess." And as soon as the word 'princess' left my mouth, a mouth full of chocolate milk was spit out all over Diaspro's red dress.

"What the Hell, Sky?!" Diaspro yelled, but Sky ignored her. His gaze was set on me. And what an intense gaze it was. For some reason it seems his gaze was a not so nice one. He looked like he wanted to punch me in the face, and me, being the tough secret agent that I was, gave him the same intimidating glare. Stella was the only one to notice the thick tension.

"Brandon" she said shoving my shoulder playfully. "Stop calling me that stupid _nickname_" she put emphasis on the word nickname which snapped Sky out of his gaze. He looked at Diaspro and tried not to laugh.

"I'm so sorry Babe. That milk tasted spoiled and you know how that upsets my stomach." He gave her a smile and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she quickly threw them off.

"So my 200 dollar dress is ruined because milk upsets your stomach? No don't touch me!"She yelled as she stalked out of the cafeteria.

Sky rolled his eyes. "Wish me luck guys" he said before following his very angry girlfriend.

I continued to watch Sky leave the room, for some odd reason I felt threatened by him.

"So, Brandon what are you doing Saturday?" Stella asked, almost desperate to change the mood.

"Unpacking, why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good meet me at the public library, so we can go over our scene. Do you know where that is?" she asked as she left the table.

"Yep I'll meet you there. It's a date" I said smiling into my chicken sandwich.

"In your dreams, Monroe" She yelled back before leaving the room.

"The name's actually Sexy Pig" I called after her. She turned around, stuck her tongue out and flicked me off. I nearly spit out my sandwich in laughter.

* * *

That night I went home and immediately wrote down notes about Princess Estella, Stella, and Diaspro. And every detail led to Stella, but it just didn't make since. She seemed like an ordinary girl, she even have a brother. And I know for a fact that Princess Estella had no siblings. Plus Stella was so down to earth and everyone knows that Princess Estella was known as a spoiled brat worldwide. Nothing made sense.

"Did you find anything, dear son of mind" I heard from across the room.

"You're not my mother Darcy" I said annoyed as I turned around in my computer chair.

"I am for the next six months. Now answer the question. Have you found anything on the lost princess?" she said with annoyance which highly irritated me. I had to go back to school, and all she has to do is sit around the house and watch TV. Why the Hell is she mad?

"Nope. Not yet." I slowly began to hide my research behind my back.

"You should try that website that all the teens are obsessed over. What was called agin? Face Page ? No Head Book? I don't know something like that. Just hurry up so we can get home!" she turned around and headed for her room. I wish Baltor should have never made her come with me.

I rolled my eyes and for the rest of the night I made my _Facebook _page. I requested ever blonde both natural and dyed, both guy and girl, that went to Alfea High. The only person that I couldn't find was the mysterious Stella Johnson.

_This was gonna be a long six months._

_**A/N: **_Omg you guys are so amazing, Every review I read made me smile okay I'm going to try to respond to some.

Guest: I'm so sorry you thought my Brandon was a jerk. But you everyone knows that people want what they can't have, including our dear Stella. :). By the end of my story I hope you feel that better becomes more like himself. And I hope you continue to read it even if Brandon is a jerk.

Cybercorpsesnake: I'm so glad you noticed those details, because they will be brought up in future chapters. I 'm really happy you enjoy my story and I hope you continue to read it.

To all of my other reviewers, you guys all rock, and I can't wait to read your reviews about this weird chapter. Please forgive me for not responding to every review, but if you have any questions please ask in your review and I'll try to answer them in my next chapter.

Sincerely, Smiles4eva

PS. Keep rocking on, especially the guest that said I rock and so do my stories! :)

Peace, Love and Happiness, from the original Sexy Pig Lol! :)


	4. Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

Chapter 4: Try sleeping with a broken heart

_**Last time on Expect the Unexpected…**_

"_You should try that website that all the teens are obsessed over. What was called agin? Face Page ? No Head Book? I don't know something like that. Just hurry up so we can get home!" she turned around and headed for her room. I wish Baltor should have never made her come with me._

_I rolled my eyes and for the rest of the night I made my Facebook page. I requested ever blonde both natural and dyed, both guy and girl, that went to Alfea High. The only person that I couldn't find was the mysterious Stella Johnson._

_This was gonna be a long six months._

_**Brandon's point of view:**_

"Baltor, you're not really giving me anything to go on. Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell me about the princess. I mean besides basic physical features." The frustration in my voice was clear.

"I gave you everything I knew. You're supposed to be one of the best, you should have more than enough information! Do you have any leads yet?"

"You know Baltor, old pal; I just love the confidence you have in me. But telling me the color of Princess Estella's eyes and hair IS HARDLY INFORMATION AT ALL!"

"I've told you about raising you voice at me boy! Now I'm going to get off this phone and you're going to continue your mission of finding the princess. Good-bye!" and before I could even take my next breathe he was already off the phone.

"Damnit!" I threw the phone across the room, nearly hitting Darcy's forehead.

"Watch it Brandon!" She yelled with narrowed eyes, causing me to roll mine. Ignoring her comment, I jumped out of my computer chair, got my keys, and headed towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going. As far as I know in America, there's no school on Saturdays." I swear her voice is like the nails to the chalk board in my soul. Dramatic I know, but you try living with her for over a week _without_ committing suicide.

"Darcy for the last time, you're not my real mother. I don't have to listen to you and I sure as hell don't have to answer to you." Those were my last words, before I made my way to the library.

* * *

When I finally got to the library, Stella had already set up. She had two props for our 'deaths'. One was a small bottle of water labeled _Poison _in her handwriting. The other prop was a balloon fake knife.

"How … cute" I said nodding my head towards the 'props'. The frown on my face from earlier was quickly dissolving into a smile.

"Hey, you didn't bring anything so don't judge me. Besides I thought this was pretty original." She held her head high in pride, while smiling at her creations.

"I said it looked cute" I said putting my hands up in surrender.

She smiled in victory. "Okay let's start on this scene."

I took a dramatic breath, and shook my head no. "Princess, do we have to?" I made my way to the nearest chair, and sat down.

She rolled her eyes at her nickname. "Umm yeah. That _is _why we're here." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ugh but I don't wanna." I slowly relaxed myself in the chair with both hands behind my neck.

"Brandon, get up. We have to finish this scene by this Friday. Plus she already cut half of it off, it's not that much to do."

I looked into her pleading eyes, and almost melted. "Whatever, but first you have to answer a question." Her eyebrows slowly rose.

"Alright, what is it?" her voice was full hesitation.

"Why don't you have a Facebook?" I asked seriously. Her mouth began to turn into a teasing smile.

"And who says I don't have a Facebook?" She retorted. Her smile was now a smirk and her arms were crossed.

"Well, I've befriended everyone at Alfea High but you, even Flora has a page. You're the only person I can't find, Princess" I stated my discovery with annoyance in my voice.

"So… you were searching for me, correct?" her eyebrows again rose. I swear she should just keep them up there.

"Yes I was, if you must know, but you still didn't answer my question." I

"Well there isn't an answer to your question because I do have a Facebook. It's just a private page, meaning I'd have to befriend you before you can even see my page." She said nonchalantly as she began to set up our 'props'.

"Great! Now when will you befriend me." I said with a little too much excitement. I could finally solve my case. With a little more information I could finally know for sure if she was Estella.

She scoffed at my assumed cockiness. "Whenever and _if_ ever I want to!" Her hands were already on her hips by the time she began her sentence. "Now can we please start this scene?"

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled as I got my script from my bag. "Where are we starting from?"

"Let's start from the last page. Right before you die." She then lightly closed her eyes, and laid down on the carpet. She looked just like a beautiful angel.

I sighed in contentment and started reading.

"From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!

Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you

The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss

A dateless bargain to engrossing death!

Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!

Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on

The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!

Here's to my love! (Drinks the 'poison')

O true apothecary!

Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

I pecked her lips softly, then moved to lie beside her, but the sensation of her lips on mine was unbearable. So I slowly pecked her lips again. I heard her gasp in surprisement, and took the opportunity to peck her lips again.

Only this peck wasn't just a peck. It started off soft and gentle. But that was before she responded. We fought for dominance over each other's lips. She was fierce yet so very tender. This chick was an amazing kisser. So amazing that I almost shed a tear when we stopped for a breath.

"That…was…" I started but couldn't finish do to my lack of oxgen.

"A... mistake." She said breathlessly as she stud up, brushing invisible dust from her jeans.

I cleared my throat, hoping she wouldn't discover that I was going to say the exact opposite. "Yeah… um it won't happen again." I said trying to convince myself more than convincing her.

"Yeah... well I have to go Sky's probably waiting outside." She said as she started to gather up her things.

"I'm sorry" I said as I took a deep breath.

"It's not your fault I-"

"No not that, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I… I…" I took another deep breath trying to prepare myself mentally for what I'm about to say next. "I didn't want to come here but my mom made me. I had to leave my… girlfriend behind" By the time I finished with my lie, I couldn't even look her in the eye.

"You… you have a girlfriend?" She asked. I still couldn't look her in the eye but I'm almost positive they were three times larger. I silently nodded my head yes.

"Oh well… um… I got to go. I'll see around okay." When I finally managed to look her in the eyes I could tell tears were begging to fall. But I knew she wouldn't allow them. Not in front of me anyways. She was too proud. She gave me a small, tear jerking smile before heading towards the door.

"Wait." I said before I could stop myself. She slowly turned around with a confused yet hurt expression. "Maybe we can still… you know be friends?" and when I realized just how stupid I sounded the words had already left my mouth.

"Uh sure. Friends it is." She gave me that same heart aching, sad smile before finally leaving out of the door.

It took all the will in my body not to go after her. Not to tell her it was all a lie. But I knew I couldn't. If this went any further then I would cause her even more pain. And what if she was the Princess. What then? What would we do next? I don't even want to think about it. I only knew one thing for sure.

_This entire mission was a mistake._

* * *

_**Stella's point of view:**_

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

That's the only word that could describe me. That and naïve. I mean what was I thinking? I only knew the guy for less than a week. Did I think we would get married and fly off on a floating cloud? I was so naïve. I knew him for less than a week yet it still hurt.

It hurt like hell.

I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone to call Sky. Well I thought I was going to call Sky, but that was before I discovered my phone was completely DEAD!

"Urgh!" I yelled out into the air and stuffed my phone back in my purse. My house was 15 miles away, and I'd be damned if I went back inside and borrowed Brandon phone. Nope the only answer was to walk. I sighed and began my walk.

About a mile in a half later, a car slowly pulled up beside me. At first I was scared, but as I saw who it was my fear turned into disgust when I my jerk of an ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want Andy?" I said annoyed.

"Hey there's no need to be bitter. I was just wondering if you needed a ride." He said giving me a charming smile in which I kindly ignored.

"Nope, I'm fine thank you." I said and continued my walk with head held high.

He sighed and slowly drove behind me. This continued for another 10 minutes before I got really irritated.

"Go. Away. Andy!" I yelled turning around and making him slam on his brakes.

"Nope, I'm fine thank you." He said, annoyingly mocking me. I almost smiled.

I let out an exhausted sigh. "Please…" I pleaded.

"Stella it's almost dark. I'm not going to let you walk home alone. What kind of guy would I be?"

"The awesome kind?" I suggested with a soft smile

"Nice try but no. Why don't you just get in the car?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I promise not to talk to you the entire ride." He added with begging eyes.

"You're really not gonna go away are you?"

"Nope so it's your choice. A long 35 minute walk with me driving behind you, or a quick silent 10 minute drive."

"Alright but promise not to talk to me…" I said as I climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Boy Scott's honor" he then held up his right hand for emphasis.

"You're such a geek" I smiled at him and before he could open his mouth I added. "Remember you promised" and I pointed my finger at him. He sighed in defeat and continued to drive.

* * *

The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence. By the time we pulled into my driveway I was relived I didn't have to walk the entire way. If only a mile had my feet aching can you imagine what 14 more would do to them?

When I opened my door Andy sighed. "So I guess you're not going to tell me what's wrong?" I sadly shook my head no.

"No, not this time."I put one leg out of his car before he started to talk again.

"And I guess there's no way to repair our friendship?" he asked with his head held down.

I gave my second fake smile of the night. "I don't know. Maybe someday." I sighed and fully stepped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, Andy Pandy" He smiled, nodded his head, and drove off. That smile reminded me of the old Andy. Before the relationship. Before the drama. Before the cheating.

When I walked into my house I made a dash for my room, shut my door, and headed straight for bed.

"Stella dear you have a few missed calls. They're from Flora, Bloom, Musa, and the other two. Oh I forgot they're names. I swear Stella, you have too many friends." Aunt Samera yelled from downstairs.

_She's right. I do have too many friends._

That night it was almost impossible to sleep. I practically cried all night, and it really pissed me off. I didn't understand why I was so hurt. Why my heart felt like it was split in half. And why Brandon was constantly on my mind. But I did come to one conclusion.

_It's hopeless to sleep with a broken heart_

_**A/N: **_Poor Stella. This chapter was so hard to write. But I'm glad it's over so I can start the next. Chapter 5 will be the best chapter yet. I can't wait to get started. So please review and tell me what you think. It would help me with my responses if the Guest would start labeling yourselves. Then you'd know when I'm talking about you. But please show me some love by reviewing.

Guest: You are definitely right, the next couple of chapters will be beyond intense!

Sincerely, Smiles4eva

Ps. I see you guys really want Brandon to find out….:)

PPs. Brandon is going to find out soon… :)

Peace, Love and Happiness from a very Strange Teen :P


	5. My princess is the princess

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

Chapter 5: _**My **_Princess is _**The **_Princess…

_**Last time on Expect the Unexpected…**_

_"Stella dear you have a few missed calls. They're from Flora, Bloom, Musa, and the other two. Oh I forgot they're names. I swear Stella, you have too many friends." Aunt Samera yelled from downstairs._

_She's right. I do have too many friends._

_That night it was almost impossible to sleep. I practically cried all night, and it really pissed me off. I didn't understand why I was so hurt. Why my heart felt like it was split in half. And why Brandon was constantly on my mind. But I did come to one conclusion._

_It's hopeless to sleep with a broken heart._

_**One week later**_

_**Stella's point of view:**_

"I can't do it Flo!" I screamed/whispered as I began to hyperventilate. We were all in the girl's bathroom trying to squeeze into one stall. And when I say all I mean Bloom, Musa, Layla, Flora, and Techna. Yep, they would do anything for me.

"Stella calm down. Don't you want to pass?" She asked with a serious face, as I silently nodded.

"Then shutup and do the dang scene" Musa said as she uncomfortably moved her shoulder closer to the corner of the stall.

"You don't understand. It's not that easy" I whispered as I slowly put my head down.

"Actually it is. You're just making it a lot more complicated." Bloom said as I brought my eyes up just long enough to give her the evil eye.

"Okay" Techna said putting her hands up in surrender. "Let's try a new approach. Why don't you tell us what's so hard about doing a short scene and earning an easy A?"

"Well because… um it's because… because of the" I paused again trying to explain myself as everyone else stood impatiently waiting to hear more of my bull crap.

"Blah! Because my jerky friends are right" I sighed before leaving the stall. I leaned on one of the sinks and closed my eyes, thinking of a way, any way to get myself out of this. I was starting to get a major headache.

"Stella, it's just a kiss. Afterwards you don't have to ever talk to the guy again." Layla said putting a supportive arm on my shoulder.

"You guys are right. I just have to do the scene, get the A, and never have to talk to that jerk again." I took a deep breath and adjusted my blouse. You can do this Estella. "Thanks girls. I don't know where I'd be without you." I smiled and turned to face them.

"Probably homeless, looking for food in a dumpster." Musa said matter-of-factly. I blinked at her and laughed.

"Yeah, um no" I gave them all a hug before Musa finally pushed me out of the bathroom. Being the unluckiest 17 year old girl in the world, Musa's push brought me face to face to my newest friend, Andy Simons.

"Hey what's up Stella… are you okay?" He asked noticing my distressed expression.

"I'm fine Andy. Thanks for asking." I then turned to make a get away, but didn't get far before hearing.

"Alright if you say so, you mind if I walk you to class?" He asked sheepishly.

"No I don't mind at all." I lied as I closed my eyes hoping my headache would disappear. The truth of the matter was that I didn't want to walk alone, but I didn't particularly want to walk with him either. I looked at to my newly fond friend and smiled. Everyone deserves a new beginning, right?

* * *

I took one look at the door of my English class and sighed. A huge depressing sigh as I prepared for what was yet to come in the next hour. I looked up to my new friend/old boyfriend and gave him a real smile.

"Thanks for walking me to class, Andy." He responded with another one of his caring looks.

"Are you sure you're okay, Stel? You've been quiet all morning." He felt my head with his hand before adding "And you know that NEVER happens with you" he looked at me again only this time he looked sarcastically worried, like I was going to die from this sudden disease of silence.

"Oh hahahaha. You're so funny" I rolled my eyes and added. "I'm fine, just a bit nervous about a project that's due that's all. I gotta go see you later" I turned around and not even .05 seconds later was I turned back around only this time surrounded by two strong tanned arms.

"I'm glad we're friends again." Andy whispered into my hair making me smile again.

"Me too." I added honestly, as I hugged back. I sniffed his cologne, and almost melted. The jackass had on the same cologne I brought him for Christmas a year ago. The same cologne that drove me out of my mind insane. Oh he was playing dirty. Real dirty.

I slowly looked up to give him a piece of my mind, but it just so happened to be the same time he looked down at me and there we stood staring into each other's eyes. Hazel vs. Dark Brown. And without either of us realizing it our faces were inches apart. And just when inches turned into centimeters the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell, cliché yet very true._

"Oh yeah, well… I'll see you later Stel." He gave me a cheeky grin while rubbing the back of his neck. He turned around and bumped smack into a very displeased Brandon Monroe. Just my luck! Brandon narrowed his eyes at Andy, but Andy didn't seem to notice because his cheeky smile remained.

"Sorry man" He said and practically skipped to his class.

And then there were two. Brandon looked from me to Andy's retreating form and back to me. He raised his eyebrow with interest as if waiting for me to explain. When I put my hands on my hips to make it very clear I was NOT going to, a vein pulsed through his neck and his eyes turned into little slits on his face. If I wasn't so curious I might have been scared.

With raised eye brows, I tossed my hair towards his face and entered the room, with him angrily following behind. Before Ms. Griselda even opened her mouth Brandon already had a lie out of his.

"I'm sorry Ms. Griselda; we had to work on the finishing touches of our scene. We wanted it to be perfected before we performed." She nodded her head in approval and began to talk.

"Very well then, I believe the first scene belongs to Riven and Sky." And the so scenes began.

I couldn't even enjoy one of my favorite plays, because of my major headache. And the fact that I had so much on my mind didn't help at all. I mean if you had this much luggage you would have already given up. One, me and Brandon's scene. Two, me and Andy's almost kiss. Three, why Branson was so angry. Four, Brandon has a girlfriend. Five, Brandon's outfit. Six, how cute Brandon looked in his outfit. Seven, Brandon's…

"Stella, don't do it." interrupted my long chain of thoughts of Brandon.

"Um excuse me?" I retorted as I looked at the perpetrator. Just my luck it was Brandon Monroe.

"He's not right for you." I blinked and looked at him with confusion. "Andy's not right for you" he whispered again noticing my confusion. Then all of sudden my confusion turned into anger. _Who does he think he is?_

"And why not?" I whispered/yelled.

"Because he cheated on you. Once a cheater always a cheater." He said smugly, which pissed me off even further.

"You would know wouldn't you." I retorted with the same smug look he held.

"I'm just trying to help." He responded back with a serious look. Then there was an unusual silence which I didn't break until twenty minutes later.

"Why?" I asked him. My voice was full of curiosity.

"Why what?" he asked back with a raised eyebrow. A skill I've yet to conquer.

"Why do you care?" I rephrased as I looked at his face with interest. He looked thought for a second then almost immediately answered.

"Because I hate seeing you hurt." He gazed into my eyes forcing me to turn away.

I awkwardly chuckled. "You've only known me for two weeks how would you know what I look like hurt?"

"Because I've seen it." I looked at him again only to see his gaze sadden.

"When was this?" I asked with curiosity. But I knew when.

"You know exactly when, Princess." I did.

I slowly turned around in my seat and tried to ignore him, but I knew I couldn't. Especially when he stared at me for the remaining of the class period.

"Last but certainly not least, Ms. Stella Johnson and Brandon Monroe." It took everything in my power not to faint right there on the floor. As I walked to the front of the class I felt them. Eyes. They were everywhere I turned, and by the time I was to the front I felt a sudden mood change. My head felt cloudy and my vision was being to blur ever so slightly. My air in the room suddenly felt contaminated and it was beginning to get hard and harder for me to move.

"You okay Princess?" Brandon asked but his worried eyes said much more. I did another quick glance around the room and every eye in the room were either confused or worried. I wobbled a bit before Brandon grabbed my arm for support.

"Stella?" Sky asked as he began to rise from his seat. "Are you alright." I blinked and tried to make out his figure but it was almost impossible. I looked from Brandon's worried eyes to what I could make out to be Sky's and realized I had to escape. My jaw felt heavy as I said the only word that made sense.

"No" and I snatched my arm from Brandon's grasp and ran out of the room. The clean air that my lungs craved instantly appeared the moment I stepped outside. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle all of the pressure. I couldn't all of my thoughts. And I certainly couldn't handle all of Brandon freaking Monroe.

* * *

_**Brandon's point of view:**_

"Oh my, will someone please see if Ms. Johnson is alright? She didn't look so well." Sky narrowed his eyes at me, but before he could move the door was already shut with me on the other end.

Once I left I immediately began my search for Stella. If there was anything, anything at all, that I learned about Stella these past two weeks was that Stella Johnson loved the sun. (If I had to pick another nickname for her besides Princess, it would definitely be Sunshine*.) And where would be the best view of the sun be on a beautiful spring day? The greenhouse. It was upstairs on the roof where a gorgeous amount of flowers lay. There was no doubt that Stella was there.

I quickly made my way up several flights of stair before reaching my destination. There was a sign on the door that read, 'A generous donation from the Garden Club. Students DO NOT ENTER without Staff' which I politely ignored and opened the door.

As soon as I stepped outside my knees became weak just looking at the sight in front of me. Stella was gently touching a soft pink rose, as though if she touched any harder it would turn to dust. Her golden hair blew in the when making appear as some type of goddess. But the most beautiful part of all was the single tear that flew from her eye. It was sad yet made the view complete. I stood there appalled at her beauty, and she, without knowledge of me being there, continued to stare at her flower.

"It's ironic isn't it?" She said as she continued to stare at her flower. Okay maybe she did know I was here. "Pink roses stand for joy or happiness, and here I am holding one yet crying. How ironic." She looked from her rose to see the identity of the person she was talking to. When she realized it was me she instantly turned her back to me.

"What are you doing here Brandon? Just go away. Please" She begged, as I heard her sniffles between each sentence.

"Princess, I came to find out if you're alright and I'm not leaving until I sure you are." She quickly turned around.

"Why?" She asked as I slowly started to approach her.

"Because I'm worried and I care." I answered truthfully as another tear fell from her face.

She violently shook her head."No, you don't get to do that." She looked up into my eyes as I looked into hers. My heart almost broke in two when I realized there was nothing but hate staring at me.

"I don't get to do what?" I asked softly and began to wipe her tears with my thumb. She backed away from me still shaking her head.

"Don't you get it? You don't get to worry. You don't get to get jealous over who I talk to. You don't get to make me feel better. You don't get to call me cute nicknames. And you sure as hell don't get to care!" She yelled backing herself into a wall. I looked at her and tried not to give a smug grin.

"And why can't I?" I retorted as I corned her leaving her no room to escape.

"Because you have a girlfriend!" She yelled again and before I could even think about what I was saying, the know-it-all in me came out and I said and did the unthinkable.

"No I don't!" then I pulled her face to mine as I kissed her with ever lick of passion in my body. Her lips tasted like heaven on earth and when she kissed me back I was sure I was having another one of my crazy dreams about her. As she smiled into the kiss I knew I could never picture the lips on anyone else's but mine. Especially that dick head Andy. Nope it was never going to happen. As long as there is blood rushing through my veins this woman belonged to me and no one else.

After I broke the kiss, we were both breathless. I stared into her eyes and just when I was about to lean in for another kiss she ran from under my arms and was now free from my grasp. _Damn she's good._

She giggled when she saw my agitated features. "Seriously Brandon, I need to know what this is" She said all jokes aside. I looked away and scratched my neck sheepishly.

"Um I don't really know." I answer truthfully.

She raised her eyebrow and rephrased her question. "Okay then what are we?"

"Um I don't know that either" I say again being honest.

She then shook her head. "Brandon I don't have time for you to be indecisive. If you don't want this then neither do I" She turned around to leave but in a flash she was back in my arms, where she belonged.

"I didn't say that Stella, and you know it. Stop putting words in my mouth." I pulled her chin up so that she was looking into my eyes and continued. "I may not know what we are or what this is but I do know what you are. You're my princess and I don't want to lose you. So let's take things slow before we start throwing labels around okay." She smiled and nodded, but when I leaned down for another kiss she redirected it to her cheek.

"You do know that taking things slow include no kissing, right." She laughed as I looked at her like she was crazy.

"To hell with that." I responded and all you could hear was the echoes of her laughs as I harassed her radiant face with my kisses.

today was a good day.

A very good day.

* * *

That night I lived breathed and tasted Stella. She was on my mine my entire ride home. When I got home, I got two new notifications. One was an email from Baltor and the other was a friend request from Facebook. Instead of hearing Baltor rant about my mission, I decide to what every other teen in America does.

Check my Facebook. There in my pending friend request, was the stunning Stella Johnson. I immediately accepted and clicked on her page. There were various pictures of her and her friends smiling, and even more with Sky. In every picture she appeared to be gleaming with happiness, and I couldn't wait to take one with her.

As I scrolled through her pictures I came across a baby picture. She had to be about four years old and wore a puffy pink dress. It must have been her birthday because she wore a small yet elegant tiara. And even as a child Stella looked exquisite. Her caption read, 'I was such a cutie pie" I clicked like on that picture and the two hundred more that had her in it. I spent so much time on Facebook that I almost forgot about Baltor's email.

I minimized Facebook and clicked on his email. The email read: _Here's a little something I scooped up to help you on your mission. I did a lot of digging for this so don't disappoint me my boy_. And there was a picture attached to the email which I quickly expanded. And there I sat face to face with the same picture I liked just an hour ago. The same exquisite four year old girl, with the same elegant tiara.

I quickly printed the picture and went back to Stella's Facebook page just to double check. But there was no mistaking it. Somewhere in my heart I always knew it was true.

Stella was Princess Estella.

And I had one important decision to make. Keep this thing a secret or bring Stella back to Solaria and let Baltor do whatever he pleases with her. Just thinking about the later made my blood rise.

"Brandon, did you find anything?" Darcy called from her room, and just like that I made my decision.

"Darcy, leave me the Hell alone! I've told you when I do find something; your donkey ears would be the first to hear." I heard her mumble a little then slammed her door as I came to a final realization.

My Princess was The Princess, and I was to make sure no one finds out. No one was going to take my Princess away, over my dead body.

_And just like that a good day turned into a bad night..._

**_A/N:_ **Your reviews made so happy. And just because of your long wait I made this chapter a tad bit longer than the others. Okay so now I'm going to answer so questions.

_**Darling Dani: **__Q_1) What's Brandon's ethnicity? I know you made him a foreign exchange student, so I'm curious where he's from. xD

A1) Well as you know, on the show Brandon's from Eraklyon. And so in my story I'm making Eraklyon a small unknown country. They speak English, and Italian there. And you'll probably learn more in future chapters.  
Q2) Are you gonna add moments between the other Winx couples?

A2) I'll try. I'm sure I'll add Sky and Bloom, and maybe more in the next chapter. We shall see :)  
Q3) Will there be some Brandon/Sky hate? They don't seem off to a good start.

A3) There will be certain scenes, expecially when Brandon's true identy is shown. I can't wait to right about that. :)

I'm so glad you asked all of those questions, I love as much input on my story as possible. It makes me happy to know that you paying attention to the detail. So please feel free to ask away.

I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you thought, I'm not feeling so strong about this one.

Sincerely, Smiles4eva

Ps. That Sunshine was the nickname Brandon used in my last story Burning Happiness, and I thought it would be cool to bring that up again. If you get a chance please check that one out.

Peace , Love, and Happiness from a girl full of dreams.


	6. A Slumber Party to Never Forget

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

Chapter 6: A Slumber Party to Never Forget…

_**Last time on Expect the Unexpected**_

"_Brandon, did you find anything?" Darcy called from her room, and just like that I made my decision. _

"_Darcy, leave me the Hell alone! I've told you when I do find something; you'd be the first to know." I heard her mumble a little then slammed her door as I came to a final realization. _

_My Princess was The Princess, and I was to make sure no one finds out. No one was going to take my Princess away, over my dead body._

_**One month later**_

_**Stella's point of view: **_

"I can't wait for my beach party next week! My dad said…"

I sighed as Musa began to talk about her sweet sixteen _again! _I swear that's all I've been hearing about for the last week. I was so glad when Flora said her parents were out for the weekend and she wanted to have a sleepover. I thought maybe we would talk about something, anything else for a change. Crazy me right?

As I secretly began to drift to sleep from my boredom, my phone vibrated from inside of my pocket. When I looked at the screen every part of my body instantly became awake, and goose bumps covered my arms and legs. A smile crept on my face as I saw **Brandon! **flash across the screen. And so began our text conversation, and suddenly I wasn't so bored anymore.

**Brandon!: Having fun?**

**Me: No, I'm bored :( it would be more fun if you were here. **

**Brandon!: You're right Princess. You definitely wouldn't be bored if I was there ;) **

**Me: Lol you're such a perv. :p!**

**Brandon!: Me? Oh princess, why would you ever think that?!**

**Me: You know why… but I really do wish you were here. My friends are so lame lol :(**

**Brandon!: Now I know where you get it from, but your wish is my command…;)**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Brandon!: I mean you're lame :P! Wow it's true what they say about blonds…**

**Me: Not what I meant -_-**

**Brandon!: Then what are you talking about, my dear Princess?! :)**

**Me: You know exactly…**

"I'll take that!" Musa said snatching my I Phone from my fingers mid-text. It took about ten seconds before my thumbs realized they were pushing air and not buttons.

"Hey! Musa give it back!" I yelled as she jumped on Flora's bed and dangled my phone in the air. What did it ever do to her?

"This is a slumber party, Stel! There are no cell phones allowed." She lectured me as she wiggled her finger in a very Ms. Griselda fashion. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well, why does Techna get to have her cell phone out?" I replied as I attempted to raise one eyebrow. And by attempted I mean failed miserably.

She smiled in a nonchalant matter as she shrugged her shoulders. "Techna is using her phone as research for my party. She, unlike some people who shall remain unnamed, is not texting her boyfriend" She looked at me awaiting my reply.

"He's not my boyfriend" I mumble as I slumped into one of Flora's bean bag chairs.

Musa smiled in victory. "I'm sorry. Techna isn't texting her _lover_" I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out making her giggle in return.

"While I'm at it how about everyone put there cell phones in... this desk" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "There are no cell phones allowed at slumberparties." Musa pointed out as she put me and her phones inside and everyone followed suit mumbling with annoyance.

"Okay it's apparent that Stella doesn't want to talk about my party anymore. Is she the only one" And before Musa could even ask the question all of the girls were nodding in agreement. See I wasn't the only one annoyed.

"Well excuse me" Musa then put her hands up in surrender.

"Okay then!" Flora said with a smile. "Since this is a slumber party, lets watch a movie." Everyone grumbled in response. Well everyone but me because I knew exactly what movie she was putting on.

"No one wants to watch _The Notebook_, Flo" Layla said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Well no one but Stella"

"There is nothing wrong with _The Notebook_. It's like the sweetest movie ever!" I screeched as I stood next to an agreeing Flora.

"Since this is a slumber party, let's watch a scary movie instead!" Musa jumped up with excitement.

"NO!" Bloom and Flora yelled in unison looking directly at me. Not this again!

"Oh come on girls. Stop being scaredy cats." Musa said sticking out her tongue. "Live a little!"

Flora and Bloom exchanged knowingly looks. "We aren't saying no for our sakes sweetheart, but last time we watched a scary movie Stella..."

"One time! That was one time!" I yelled refusing to hear the rest of her sentence. Just the memory of the last scary movie Bloom, Flora, and I watched gave me the chills. Nope never again.

"Okay…" Musa said sensing she was missing something. A very important something. "Let's do a vote. Raise your hand if you want to watch _The Notebook_." Flora and I raised our hands immediately and looked towards Bloom with hopeful eyes. But her arm still stayed by her side.

"Well since it's Flora's house her hand counts four times!" I suggested but Musa just shook her head and rolled her eyes like I was a three year old who wanted a tattoo.

"Okay now raise your hand if you want to watch _Insidious_" She then asked with a smirk that gave me the shivers. Flora and I watched helplessly as Musa, Techna, Layla and Bloom raised their hands.

Flora looked at me and smiled. "Sorry, Muse. But I don't have that movie."

"So BOOM! In your faces" I said doing my victory dance.

"Sorry, Flo. But I have Netflix." Musa replied with an evil smirk.

"So BOOM! In your faces" Layla retorted doing my victory dance. How… evil!

Flora and I sunk onto her bed with a sad pout on our faces, as Musa turned on Flora's Wii and logged on her Netflix.

"Oh come on guys." The traitor, also known as Bloom, said trying to comfort us with a gentle hug.

Musa nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, if it's PG13 it can't be that scary."

* * *

_**One hour later**_

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Run Dude!" Musa screamed as the rest of us peaked from our covered eyes. This of course caused us to scream and cover our eyes once again. I told them to put on _The Notebook _but no one ever listens to Stella.

I peaked again to see the father talking to his childhood nightmare. What the hell is wrong with him.

"Leave!" I yelled but him, being the dumb man character didn't listen to me and continued to yell at her. And suddenly the screen flashed off and on and he was back home.

"Wait! No that's not him! That's not him!" Musa yelled but it was too late. She was already dead. Then… and then… the credits came on. What? That was the end! Not scary my ass.

I was just about to curse Musa out when there was a knock at the door. We glanced at each other and then the clock. It was 1:43 in the morning. Who could that be?

"Could that be your sister?" Layla stuttered.

"No Miele is staying with her friend for the weekend. Plus she wouldn't have come at a quarter till 2 in the morning without calling!" Flora replied shaking.

"Okay, um it could be your parents?" Bloom suggested. Her voice was full of hope. The same hope we all had in our hearts. Before Flora could answer the doorbell rang again but this time it was followed by a loud knock, causing us all to screech.

"Okay I have a plan!" Musa yelled/whispered. We all huddled closer to her. "Okay if we're really quiet then they might not think we're here." We all nodded in agreement.

"Girls open up! We know you're in there" A sloppy drunk voice said from the other end of the door giving us the chills.

"Okay new plan. Stella and Flora are the weakest so they'll be our first defense. Then Bloom and Techna will attack after them. And if all else fails, me and Layla will be the last defense."

"Um no!" I whispered/yelled. "What are we supposed to attack with? You just said that me and Flora are the weakest why would we go first?" I asked dumbfounded as Flora nodded in agreement.

"It's called the element of surprise, Stel. But if you insist I'll change it to me and you being the first line of defense." I blinked at her. Did this chick think we were in a war movie?

"Okay but you still didn't tell us what we're going to attack with?" I asked with frustration.

"Umm let's see." She looked around as the doorbell rang again. "Okay I'll use Flora's old vase." She said picking up the glass vase. "And you can use… this broom. Broom? Flora, why do you have a broom in your room?" Musa asked. Her confusion threw her off subject.

"Because…" Flora started but was interrupted by another loud knock.

"We'll discuss Flora's cleaning problems later, let's go." Bloom said as we got our weapons and slowly walked down the stairs. When we were down stairs we heard more voices.

"Abort the mission! There's more than one! Every woman by herself!" Musa yelled as she snatched the door open. Musa threw the vase at the nearest person, while I smacked the next person with the broom stick.

"Oww! Hey! Stop it! Stella!" I opened my eyes and saw the one person that would be laughing while he's being smacked by a broomstick.

"Brandon?"

"Yes it's Brandon. Now can you please stop hitting me?" He said with a chuckle as I put the broom down and jumped into his arms. I turned around to see Riven on the floor giving Musa the evil eye.

"I am so sorry babe." Musa said sincerely as she tried to hold in her laughter. "We thought you guys were like killers or something." She explained as we all nodded in agreement.

"And you thought a vase and a broomstick would protect you?" Helia asked Flora as they hugged.

"It was more of a spare of the moment kind of thing." She answered nonchalantly.

"And you didn't call the police?" Nabu asked Layla puzzled.

"You know… we never really thought about that." She replied back in deep thought.

"Okay remain us never to leave you guys alone with an axe murder." Brandon chuckled as I playfully smacked his arm.

"In our defense we had just seen _Insidious_ and… well you guys didn't call! How were we supposed to know it was you?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"If you guys would answer your cells you'd know that we did call." Brandon retorted with a raised eyebrow.

All of us glared at Musa as she put her hands up in surrender. "Well everyone knows there are no cell phones allowed at a slumber party!" she retorted making us all roll our eyes.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? And where's Sky?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Diaspro wouldn't let him come. Poor guy is wrapped around her skinny, little finger." Timmy said from beside Techna as all of the guys put their heads down as though they were at his funeral.

"So… since this is a slumber party… let's have a… pillow fight!" Riven screeched as he got up only to be pushed back down by Musa.

"No…just…no" Musa said shaking her head in embarrassment. The guys shook their heads as they made their way to the living room.

"Uhh wait a second." Flora said with a forced smile on her face. "What are you guys doing? You can't stay here. My parents aren't home and…" She was interrupted by Helia's lips on hers.

"Come on Flora. Live a little." He said smiling at her red cheeks. She just nodded signaling that this conversation was over before it was even started.

When we were all gathered up in Flora's den Musa had another idea. She was just full of ideas tonight wasn't she?

"Let's play truth or dare!" Everyone nodded in agreement. "And if you don't do whatever dare you're supposed to do you have to… take a shot!" She continued as she made her way to Flora's kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Vodka.

"Musa how did you… never mind" Flora put her head back on Helia's shoulder and tried to relax. But I knew she was doing it for the good of the team. Damn peer pressure.

"Now we're talking who wants to go first?"

* * *

An hour later everyone that was asked to do a dare from either Musa or Riven was half way drunk. Everyone but Brandon. He did every dare and I mean every dare that he was asked to do. It's like he wasn't afraid of anything.

"Okay okay, it's your turn Brandon…."Musa hiccupped "Truth or dare." She then asked with a hint of evil shining in her eyes.

"Dare." Brandon said with the same glint of evil in his eyes.

"I dare you to… make it official with Stella." He looked down at me then poured a shot of vodka and drank it. I looked at him with anger. He ran naked around the block but won't make it official with me?

I threw his arm off of me, glared at him, got up and sat with Bloom. He looked at me and laughed. I raised my eyebrows, before getting up again. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight everyone." I turned around and walked up the stairs.

As I was walking up the stairs I heard Brandon's voice. "I guess that's my cue. Thanks a lot Musa."

She laughed and replied. "Anytime Brandon, anytime." Then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Come on Princess I was just kidding." He called out as I ran into the nearest bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Open the door Stella!" he said as he knocked on the door.

"Go away Brandon. I don't want to talk to you." I replied from the other end of the door.

"It was just a joke!" he yelled from the other side of the door, causing me to yank the door open.

"Well I'm not laughing nor am I talking to you" He chuckled at my pouting face and I slammed the door shut again.

"Ow my finger!" He screeched as I saw his finger stuck in the crack of the door.

I opened the door quickly. "Oh My Gosh I'm so sorry! Are you okay do you need some ice?" my voice was full of concern. But instead of replying he smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I got you to talk to me!" he said lightheartedly and stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed at his childishness as gently kissed my lips.

"You know I'm still mad at you right?" I whispered as I tried to pull away from him. But my resistance was quickly wearing down with every kiss.

"Why?"he whispered against my lips. I was starting to lose all of my thoughts. He was driving me crazy.

"Because you'd rather run around the block naked than be my boyfriend." I said with a pout.

He smiled against my pouted lips. "And who told you that?" he whispered back.

"Your actions did." I replied as I successfully pulled my lips away from him. He knew his lips were my weakness and was taking advantage of it.

"Princess I would gladly be your boyfriend." He said desperately.

"Then prove it." I challenged.

"Fine, Stella will you be my girlfriend?"

"No"

"What? Why?" he asked frustrated.

"Because you aren't sincere. You're just saying that to end the argument. You act like I'm making you do it"

"Because you are!" he yelled

I crossed my arms and turned around towards the bathroom. But I didn't get very far before her turned me around and before I knew it I was back into his arms. His grip was gentle yet very strong so I knew there was no way for me to escape unless he wanted me to and it was obvious that wasn't happening any time soon. I turned my head away from him because it was the one part of my body I could move.

"Princess, listen." He tilted my head so that I was now facing him. "I want you to be my girlfriend more than I've wanted anything else in this world. Stella Johnson would you please be my girlfriend." I looked into his eyes to see that they were full of sincerity.

"Yes!" I attacked his lips with a passionate kiss and I could feel his smile against my lips. When we finally broke apart we went back downstairs

"Please don't tell Stella!" Bloom begged once we were finally downstairs.

"Don't tell Stella what?" I asked with curiosity

"That Bloom has a huge crush on your brother." Bloom glared at Musa. "What? There's no secrets between us." Musa continued

"Aw Bloom! That's so sweet. You have my blessing all we have to do is get that skank Diasrpo away from him and we can become sister-in-laws!" I squealed and gave her a hug as she rolled her eyes.

That night I fell asleep in Brandon's arms. It was a slumber party I'd never forget

* * *

_**Unknown's point of view:**_

"Something's up Baltor. I'm telling you I think he's found something."

"Alright, I'll be there in a week. You better not be lying or it's your head!" and he hung up.

I smiled as I stared at the smiling blonde in the picture with Brandon. Hacking his Facebook was the smartest thing I've done since this whole trip started.

"Looks like we're going home sooner than we thought, my dear son." I laughed at the nonresponsive picture.

_Next week will be loads of fun :)_

_**A/N: **_Before I say anything I wanted to say that you guys are amazing! I have over 50 reviews! How great is that right! And I'm so happy to have new reviewers giving me interesting thoughts about my story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. It was too funny. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Okay now it's time to answer some questions!

_**Darling Dani**__**: **_Q1) Will you ever write a scene in this story with Brandon and Stella at the beach?

A1) I made Musa's sweet sixteen at the beach just for you :) but it'll probably be more drama than romance but still :)

_**StellaBrandon-fan4eva**__**: **_You asked some really good question and it's hard to answer them without spoiling the story but I'll still answer for you :)

Q1)Will Baltor be furious if he finds that Brandon is keeping it a secret?

A1) Umm Baltor would if he knew Brandon was keeping a secret... That's all I'm saying!

Q2)Will there be some Andy/Brandon hate?

A2) Oh yeah! Did I mention Andy's invited to Musa's party hint hint.

Q3)Will Brandon tell Stella that he knows that she is Princess Estella?

A3) Man you really are making me spoil the story! But he'll have to tell if he gets caught in a lie… That's all I'm saying!

Thanks for reading my story please review and tell me what your thoughts are.

Sincerely, Smiles4eva

Ps. Next chapter a lot of stuff is going to happen! Muhahaha

Peace , Love, and Happiness from a classified lunatic! Lol :)


	7. A Round of Applause

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

Chapter 7: A Round of Applause…

_**Last time on Expect the Unexpected**_

_I smiled as I stared at the smiling blonde in the picture with Brandon. Hacking his Facebook was the smartest thing I've done since this whole trip started. _

"_Looks like we're going home sooner than we thought, my dear son." I laughed at the nonresponsive picture. _

_Next week will be loads of fun :)_

_**One week later…**_

_**Brandon's point of view:**_

"Stella I'm serious!" I said through the phone as I grabbed my keys.

"Yeah Brandon." Stella replied nonchalantly. I could tell from the echo that I was on speaker phone, so I knew she was getting dressed.

"Princess, Musa's party is an hour away. If you're not ready by the time I get there I'm leaving, and you'll just have to ride with Sky and Diaspro." I smiled as I heard her scoff in reply.

"Brandon you might be a little strange, but I know for a fact that you aren't crazy. If you leave me you will never touch me again, and I don't make threats so that's a promise. I'll see you when you get here. Bye Sweet cheeks." She gave me a kiss through the phone and hung up. Yep that's my bi-polar girlfriend for you and lo... like every bit of her.

What can I say? I was always a sucker for the crazy ones!

* * *

I knocked on Stella's door twice before Sky opened it.

"Brandon." He said in acknowledgement but I knew it took a lot out of him to even say that. He was just playing the overprotective big brother that he wasn't.

"Sky." I replied in the same tone as I stepped into the house. Stella's dad was sitting in a chair drinking a cup of coffee and gave me a slight nod in acknowledgement. Her mother on the other hand gave me a smile and a gentle wave to say hello, and I smiled in return to my girlfriend's fake parents.

Over the past month I did a lot of research on Princess Estella. It turns out that Sky and her 'parents' were really her cousin, aunt and uncle and the Royals of the country I grew up on, Eracklyon. You learn something new every day.

"So… um… is Stella ready? " I asked after an awkward silence.

"I think let me check." Stella's aunt said as she went up the stairs. After a couple of minutes later she came back with a radiating Stella.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Brandon." She said with a smile as she approached.

"A little late for that, Stel." Sky whispered/yelled. "About ten minutes late to be exact." He added.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Whatever Sky." She then turned and got her purse. "Are you ready Brandon?" she asked with another smile on her face.

"I was ready ten minutes ago, Princess. Now let's go." I said without thinking. And as soon as I said it the temperature in the room got ten times colder.

Stella's Dad spit out his coffee and was by my side in 3 seconds flat. Stella's mom wasn't so kind. She glared at me as she slowly reached for the closes knife and raised an eyebrow almost daring me to move. Even though I was one of the best agents around, I had a feeling a woman in her forties with a kitchen knife was not a force to be reckon with.

Sky was an entirely different story. As soon as he heard the word Princess he burst out laughing. And when I say burst out laughing I mean the guy was practically in tears.

"Brandon." Stella started clearly and slowly. "Don't call me that nickname." She continued causing the temperature of the room to return to normal.

"Oh Stella don't get so riled up." Her dad said as he stared into my eyes. "It's only a nickname, right son." He asked as I quickly nodded my head. I'm sure I could take him but his wife on the hand… yeah not so much.

"You kids have fun. And don't do anything I wouldn't." Sky said still laughing.

"And what exactly wouldn't you do Sky?" Stella asked as she followed me out the door.

"Scratch that, don't do anything I would do!" And with a role of her eyes Stella closed the door.

"Well that was fun" I said sarcastically as I opened up the passenger seat of my car. "Your parents seem nice." She stuck her tongue at me.

"They're just a little overprotective. I mean I am their youngest child and only daughter. What would you expect?" She stated pointedly.

"I would have never _expected _them to react so strongly by the word _Princess_." I retorted and watched as she slightly flinched. I thought the conversation would be over after my smart reply, but not even five seconds later she replied with ease.

"Haven't you ever heard of the expression, Expect the Unexpected." I rolled my eyes at her wittiness, and continued to drive.

* * *

After 20 minutes of driving I was beyond bored. And Stella didn't help at all! All she did so far was listen to her headphones, singing along every couple of minutes. Currently she was singing an all time favorite, _When I was your man _by Bruno Mars. How do I know this? Because this was her fourth time singing the only verse she knew…

"AND IT ALL JUST SOUNDS LIKE OOOOOOOO" did I say singing. I meant yelling off key. Yeah, it was that bad.

"Princess"

"I WAS WROOOONGGGG"

"Stel"

"OH I KNOW I'M PROBABLY MUCH TOO LATE"

"Stella"

"TO TRY AND APOLOGIZE FOR MY MISTAKES"

"Please"

"BUT I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOOWW"

"Shut"

"I HOPE HE BUYS YOU-"

"UP!" I finally yell as she turned and looked at me surprised. She slowly paused the song and removed her headphones, wrapping them around her phone. She then looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"If you have a problem with my amazing singing Brandon please do tell." She looked at me and her expression was so serious. She was actually serious! Did she really think that her voice sounded _amazing_? I looked at her one last time before bursting out laughing.

"Princess, why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked as I tried to compose myself, which I wasn't doing such a great job with.

"Why didn't I ever tell you what?" she asked back, her expression was mixed between anger and confusion.

"That you were tone death" and I burst out laughing as she looked at me with her jaw hanging wide open. Oh she was pissed.

Stella narrowed her eyes one last time before turning her head towards the window, completely ignoring my laughter.

"Come on Stel." I said as I tugged on her shoulder. "I was only kidding."

She turned back around and her pout was now slightly turning into a smile. "Don't touch me" she spat before turning back to her window.

"I mean" I started." I was confused because you said your singing was amazing." from the corner of my eye I could see her turn her head ever so slightly. "When it's quite obvious that your singing isn't amazing but, much more." She laughed as I continued. "Your singing is fabulous, no beautiful, no its MAGICAL! No it's-"

"You know you're a really bad liar." She said as she laughed. She wouldn't say that if she knew my secrets, but instead of saying that I just a soft smile.

"So quick question, why the hell would Musa have her party at a beach that's an hour away when there's a perfectly good beach in Gardenia that's less than ten minutes away?" I asked annoyed as we passed a sign saying Cahona beach 30 miles away, which just so happens to be the beach Musa's having her 'Fabulous Sweet Sixteen' at. Her words not mine!

"Because Musa wants to have a private party, invitation only. So her dad rented out Cahona Beach because he couldn't rent Gardenia out." She said nonchalantly.

"People can rent out a beach?" she nodded her head.

"Umm yeah" she replied as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wow. America is really different from where I'm from." I said shaking my head. Stella then looked at me waiting for me to elaborate and once she saw that I wasn't she turned back to her window.

After about five minutes later she suddenly turned around in her seat as if she had an idea. And from the smile on her face I wasn't going to like it. Not at all.

"Brandon, let's play a game." She stated so innocently that it made me squirm in my seat.

"What kind of game." I asked as I glanced at her sweet smile.

"It's called twenty questions." She answered excitedly. "We both ask each other 20 questions and we both answer them truthfully. Oh yeah, each answer has to be at least two sentences. Want to play?"

"Yeah…um…no" I said as I quickly looked back at the road.

Stella let out a huge over dramatic sigh before continuing. "Oh why not?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes. Oh no, not the eyes.

"Because I don't want to. It sounds kind of boring." I answered as I glanced back her. Yep her puppy dog eyes were still there.

"It's not I promise. Plus I'm your girlfriend and I hardly know anything about you. We have to play this so we know if we're compatible or not."

I glanced at her again with amusement. "You do know that you've we've only been together officially for a week? You don't get to pull the girlfriend card yet."

"Whatever! Let's play! If you do I'll… do your English homework for a week." She said smiling. That very smile was what made her irresistible for me in the first place.

"Alright! Alright! But only 10 questions and I get to ask first." She smiled at me that same smile.

"Deal. Okay um what's your favorite color?" She asked and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Did you not just hear me? I said I get to go first." I said blinking at her.

"Yeah and you did. Twice, you only have 8 left" She said giving me the same clueless look I gave her

"Uh, when did this happen?" I asked as she laughed.

"When you asked about Musa's party and then renting out the beach." She answered giving me a cheeky grin. "Now answer before we run out of time."

"Okay… I'm going to let that slide. But my favorite color is green. I don't know why, it's just always been my favorite color. What's yours?" I asked.

"Orange! It kind of reminds me of the sun you know being bright and everything. Okay umm what color do you hate the most?"So far so good.

"Oh that's a tough one." I said sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. "I don't think I have one. I've never really thought about it. What about you?" I asked glancing at her.

"Pink. It's used so often. Everyone just loves pink! Anyways… um where are you from?" I should have seen that one coming.

"I'm from a country called Erackylon. It's small?" she looked at me waiting for me to elaborate. "That's two! Now where are you from?" I replied as she physically tensed. "Come on, you didn't think I'd pick up on your accent? It's small but noticeable."

She sighed before answering truthfully as promised. "I'm from a country, called Solaria. It's also small. What do you miss most about your country? And can you please think of your own questions." She stated with fake annoyance.

"I miss my grandmother the most. She was really overprotective, and loved me like I was her own." I replied, whispering the last part more to myself. "Why did you move?" I asked as she flinched again.

"Me and my family moved because of some uh housing issues. My parents thought that America would be a better opportunity to start over." She replied honestly. Well as honest as she could get. "If your grandmother still lives in Erackylon, who are you staying with?" She then asked confused. I forgot how honest I was being.

"My…mother. She's… I'm not going to lie. She's so damn annoying it's ridiculous. Anyways… would you ever return to you country?"

"I'm moving back next year when I turn eighteen. When my parents can't control me. Are you going to move back to your country?" She then asked as she looked at me with those hazel eyes, and I swear I wanted to tell her everything. So instead I settled for the next best.

"I can only stay here for about five more months. After that… I don't know what going to happen. Do you miss anything about your country." I say trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh I miss everything. But I miss my…m-family the most. They were some uh…strange folks. Do you umm… miss your dad?" I took a deep breath before answering again being completely honestly.

"Hell No. He… umm…I… our relationship is kind of… abnormal. So... what's your favorite song?"

"_When I was your man _by Bruno Mars. It's just so good! Promise me you'll listen to it? What's your favorite song?"

"Yeah I promise and I don't have a favorite song, by the way that counts as two questions." I say quickly. "I can't think of any so go ahead and ask you questions."

"Okay whatever. So… how many languages can you speak and can you name them all?" I glanced at her and saw the excitement in her eyes, before I parked into Cahona Beach parking lot where the music was blasting from here.

"Well I can speak 5 languages, Spanish, French, Italian, Russian, and of course English. That counted as two questions too so you don't have any more left." She stuck out her tongue at me as I opened the door. "I'll save my last two questions for later let's go." I added as we both got out of the car.

"Wait!" Stella shouted suddenly as she smoothed out her shirt. "This is our first public appearance as an official couple!"

I smiled then pulled her in for a long lingering kiss. "An even better reason to go. So everyone can see that I have the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world." I held out my hand. "Shall we?" she smiled and pecked my lips before responding.

"That was really corny, but yes we shall." She smiled again and grabbed my hands as I led the way.

* * *

_**Stella's point of view:**_

"So it's official?" Roxy asked as she drank her smoothie. As soon as me and Brandon entered the party (holding hands might I add!) she immediately dragged me away. I smiled and nodded.

"Well it's about damn time!" She said breathlessly. "That took way too long."

"That's what I said." I turned around to see Flora smiling brightly in the arms of Helia. They are so cute!

"Is that all you two do? Talk about my love life?" I asked with a role of my eyes.

"Until now there was no love life to talk about." And I didn't even have to turn around to know that was Musa.

"Happy Birthday, Muse!" I yelled into her ear as I gave her a gigantic hug. "I left your present on the table!" She shook me off of her playfully.

"Speaking of lover boy, where is he?" She asked ignoring me.

"Well he was by the gift table before Roxy dragged me over here" I turned around but he was no longer there.

Musa shrugged nonchalantly. "Well I have to go make my Grand Entrance. I'll see you guys later." She gave me Flora and Roxy a hug before disappearing behind a door.

"Well I'm going to go find my _boyfriend_, see you guys later."

"One down, now we only have Roxy and Bloom left." Flora whispered/yelled to Helia who chuckled.

"I can hear you Flora!" Roxy yelled as I fleeted the scene and headed for the gift table.

"Have you seen Brandon?" I asked Bloom once I got over there.

"Well hello to you too Stella." I waved at her and gave a fake smile, as she laughed "Yeah he walked over to the bathroom."

"Where is that at?" I asked as I looked around. If I was in one of those anime shows the words beyond confused would be coming out of my forehead.

"Come on, I'll show you were it is." And she lead the way, but as soon as we rounded the corner we heard very loud words, in a cold and scary tone. And no matter how scary the tone was I still felt comfort from the voice. That's why I knew who it was before I even turned around.

"If you ever even mention Stella's name again I'll beat the living shit out of you!" And just as soon as we turned around, we saw Brandon raise his fist and less than a second later Andy was in the sand with a black eye. _Oh shit!_

"That did not just happen!" Bloom said blinking.

I gulped. "It did. It so did." I blinked one last time before walking over there, stepping over Andy on the way. "Umm… Brandon… can I talk to you for a second." He looked at Andy one last time before responding.

"Yeah sure." He walked over a knocked out Andy before leading me over to a secluded room by the bathroom. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked nonchalantly as he shut the door.

"Oh nothing really, I was just wondering…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

He sighed with annoyance. "Stella, you're overreacting." He then stated calmly.

"Really because I thought I was underreacting considering that Andy hasn't gotten up yet. Why would you do that to him?"

"Underreacting isn't a word. And why is he the victim! You don't even know what he said about you!" he yelled as a vein appeared on his neck.

"And what was that?" I yelled back as a helicopter appeared in the sky. He looked at me confused. "That's just Musa's Grand Entrance. Now what did he say about me?"

He looked at me like he was about to answer but then another helicopter appeared taking his focus. Musa was such a drama queen!

He looked back at me again but this time his expression changed from an angry one to a worried one. A very worried one.

"Stella do you trust me?" he asked as he dug into his pockets. Something was off about him and I didn't like it.

"You know you're using one of your questions." I said nervously trying to lighten up the mood. Yeah, I didn't succeed.

"I don't care! Do you trust me?" he asked this time he used the same tone he used with Andy. Cold and scary, yet comforting to me.

"Yes I do. Brandon what's going on?" I asked a little frighten.

"Okay, listen to me very clearly. You need to go home, now. Here are my keys, drive away. If you see Sky on the way, ride back home with him. Tell him I said you need to go home and to call me if there are any questions. Now go!"

"Wait I don't understand! Brandon what's happening?" I asked as he began to push me out of the door.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Princess." He said with watered eyes. He hugged me but I immediately went in for a kiss. I don't know what was happening but the way he kissed me… it felt so sad…like he was saying goodbye. It was one of the saddest goodbye I've ever felt. By the time he broke the kiss I had a tear running down my face.

"Brandon, please tell me what's going on-" I whispered but was interrupted by the sound of clapping.

I turned around to see my one and only enemy clapping with a smirk on his face. I from Brandon's angry eyes, to my enemy's happy ones.

"B…Baltor?" I stuttered in fear as Brandon hissed.

"Hello, Estella."

_**A/N: **_Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry for my late update, but school… well to summarize it school just sucks! But I hope you guys enjoyed this one. And I know I'm a jerk for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger like this one. Like whoa too much. Lol but I had fun writing it. Not gonna lie I went from laughing to almost in tears. I hope you guys had the same reactions. And please tell me your opinions by reviewing. They brighten my day!

Alrighty I'm going to answer some questions now.

_**Rayearth**__**: **_Q1)I think I know who the Unknown point of view is. It's Darcy right? Please tell me if I'm right on your next chapter.

A1) Did I make it that obvious? Lol but yes you were right! Darcy was the sneaky point of view. She's just loaded with _tricks_ up her sleeves. Hahaha see what I did there? Lol

_**Darling Dani**__**:**_ Q1) Are you going to show Stella's dream to become a fashion designer in this story? I was just watching a few episodes in season five of Winx Club, and Stella seems focused to become a fashion designer.

A1) I thought about that then changed my mind on it because right now her only real dream is to be reunited with her mom which may or may not happen… =)

_**Cybercorpsesnake**__**: **_Q1) Still don't know what Brandon was trained and did for Baltor. Will we ever find out what he did?!

A1) Soon very soon. And when you find out I swear it'll be such a twister that you'll be like wow didn't see that one coming. Okay maybe you did. Lol I can't wait!

_**Blood Tears for Eternitay**__**: **_Q1) Will sky and bloom date?

A1) Oh yeah! Big time! Would this be a Winx Club fic if the biggest couple get together? I think not!

Q2) Will valtor hurt stella in soon chapters?

A2) Not if Brandon has anything to do with it! I hope that kind of answers you question without spoiling the story.

Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you review and ask questions! I just love reading and answering them. Plus I enjoy the input.

Sincerely, Smiles4eva

Ps. Next chapter will be very, very interesting and you won't want to miss it!

Peace, Love, and Happiness from a jerky writer who doesn't update on time…sorry!


	8. No Escape

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

Chapter 8: No Escape

_**Last time on Expect the Unexpected**_

"_I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Princess." He said with watered eyes. He hugged me but I immediately went in for a kiss. I don't know what was happening but the way he kissed me… it felt so sad…like he was saying goodbye. It was one of the saddest goodbye I've ever felt. By the time he broke the kiss I had a tear running down my face._

"_Brandon, please tell me what's going on-" I whispered but was interrupted by the sound of clapping._

_I turned around to see my one and only enemy clapping with a smirk on his face. I from Brandon's angry eyes, to my enemy's happy ones._

"_B…Baltor?" I stuttered in fear as Brandon hissed._

"_Hello, Estella."_

_**Stella's point of view:**_

It's true. What they say about dreams coming true, and I am now a living witness to that fact. Here, at this very moment is a perfect example of a dream coming true. The definition of a nightmare is a dream arousing feelings of intense fear, horror, and distress. There for a nightmare is simply a dream. A terrifyingly fearful dream at that. And with me standing in front of the man who has taken over my country, the same man who may or may not have killed my parents, and the same man who has been after me since I was 12 years old, I now know it's true. Staring into the satisfied eyes of Baltor, the man haunting my nightmares, I now can attest that dreams do come true.

"Oh my, haven't you grown Princess Estella? I almost didn't recognize you." His content smile then turned into a satisfied smirk. "Almost."

I bit my lower lip, and took a step back as memories crammed my brain. The memories of my days in Solaria. The memories of my father, the plump man who laughed when I giggled. The man who would kiss me goodnight every night until I thought I was too old. The man who would randomly take a day off from his kingly duties to spend time with his family. The man who was known as King Radius to the world but Daddy to me.

Memories of my mother soon followed, the small woman who would always lectured me. The only woman who could tame my father when times got worst. The only woman who could scare anyone with only a word and a glare. The woman who risked her life for me. The woman was known as Queen Luna to our kingdom but to me mother.

A tear gracefully flowed down my face as I came to the realization that neither of these two people may even be alive, and the cause of it all was the man smirking before me.

"Stella run!" Brandon said as Baltor gave him a surprised look. I slowly turned around, but there was nowhere to go. There was no escape. Behind me stood an ocean, and in front of me was Baltor. And anyone with common sense would know that Baltor didn't come alone. It's impossible for one man to fill up two helicopters. So instead of running I simply turned back around waiting for the inevitable.

"Smart girl. We wouldn't want to make a scene, now would we." Baltor said with a questioning look upon his face daring Brandon to suggest otherwise.

But instead of acknowledging Baltor's challenge Brandon glanced at me as another vein appeared on his neck. He stood in front of me protectively, almost sensing something was off. I nervously bit my lip again as and he grabbed my hand trying giving the small comfort I needed. When he saw the slightest sign that I relaxed, even a little, he turned back towards Baltor. His position stiffening, preparing to pounce on him at any second. Did he really believe that he could protect me? Did he think that he could save me? That he could actually change my fate. If only he knew the truth. That there was no escaping.

Baltor watched this entire exchange looking intrigued. Then suddenly his eyes widen as if a light bulb has just went off in his head.

"Well I'll be damned." Baltor said as he let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Brandon you're a smooth one, I'll give you that." He looked at our intertwined hands and chuckled again. "And you work fast too." Wait, how did he know Brandon's name?

"Brandon how does he know your name?" I whispered to Brandon as he looked down at the sand, refusing to look me in the eyes. What was he hiding? I snatched my hand from his. "Brandon, how does he know your name?" I repeat this time a little louder.

"Oh my, Princess Estella you did not know? Brandon, you didn't tell her?" He said laughing making Brandon's jaw tighten.

I looked at Brandon again as everything he told me was replayed over again as scenes slowly clicked together like a puzzle. The way he always called me Princess. How he was determined to know every blond in school. The fact that he was from Eracklyon, the neighboring country from Solaria. But there was still something missing. Like that one missing puzzle piece that's almost impossible to find.

I glanced at Brandon again as a painfully slow tear fell from my face. "How does he know your name?" I repeat slowly and deadly.

He looked down into my eyes then quickly turned his head. "Stella… I… I'm sorry." I glimpsed from Baltor to Brandon and just like that I was in grasp of the missing puzzle piece and finally finished this puzzle. Well my brain finally finished the puzzle but my heart was an entirely different story and wanted to hear him say it. My heart wouldn't believe his betrayal unless the words 'I've deceive you' or 'I'm a liar' came out of his mouth.

"How do you know him?" I rephrased hoping maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe I was wrong. Again, my heart needed reassurance. Yet still he did not answer.

"Well if you won't answer her I guess I will." Baltor started with an entertained smile. "But first are you sure you want to know the answer, Princess?" He asked as I winced at Brandon's nickname. It was all a lie.

More tears slowly made their way to my eyes but I refused to let them fall. "Brandon, please tell me the truth." I begged as he gulped and forced himself to look me in the eyes. "How do you know him?"

"He… Stella, He hired me." He responded barely below a whisper. And with those simple words a hurricane began inside of my body. With those words my heart was torn in two. With those simple words I wanted to fall into a never ending whole.

But that was the inside of my body. As my mother says, 'A princess never shows her fears in front of others.' And I certainly wasn't going to start now. I held my head up high as stubborn tears flowed freely from my eyes. I took a deep breath, and calmly continued the conversation.

"WHAT!" Did I say calmly? I meant violently.

"He said he was hired by me. Maybe you aren't so smart" Baltor said pulling my attention towards him. "I hired him to find you and bring you back to me. I mean I gave him six months but I had no idea he would work so fast…"

I ignored the rest of his rambling and turned to a very distressed Brandon. He was looking down into the sand again, suddenly fascinated with his shoes. He slowly looked up at my face almost like he could feel me staring. Like he could feel my pain. Like he understood. But he didn't. It was all a lie!

"It was all a lie?" I stated but it sounded more like a questions as I poked his chest. "Everything you said to me was a lie." I said as my voice escaladed, even the poking turned into me pounding his chest with my fist.

"No it wasn't. Everything I've told you was the truth." He responded in a hurt expression and sorrowed filled eyes. He slowly grabbed my fist halting the pounding. "Everything." He added as I looked in his eyes. And just for a second I believed him. For a slit second I wanted to trust him again. But I knew it wasn't true. He was paid to say those things.

I tore my eyes from his. "How much?" I asked unprepared to know the answer.

Brandon blinked. "What?" he asked

"How. Much. Did. He. Pay you." I repeated slowly, but I wasn't trying to sound scary this time. This time I couldn't manage to say it any other way.

"Please… Stella don't make me answer that." Brandon said, his grip was still firm on my wrist.

"Brandon, how much?" I ask again looking in his deep brown eyes.

"I-"

"Five hundred thousand, and ten more for every month earlier." Baltor finally answered still looking entertained.

I looked at him again, only this time with hate. "Is that how much I'm worth?!" I asked "I mean that little to you?" I yelled as I tried to hit him again but his grip was too strong.

"No! You mean everything to me I…"

I shook my head violently. "Stop! Stop lying! I've meant nothing more to you than a challenge and some quick cash." I tried to pull away from him, I tried to hit him, I tried to move. But he wouldn't let me. "What? Did you think that I could be a quick lay too?" I yelled and this time he let go of me. It was so fast and sudden that I fell to the ground from impact. I looked in his eyes and all I saw was pain, disgust, and sorrow. And endless chocolate sea of sorrow as a tear fell from his face.

"Is that what you really think of me?" He said as he kneeled. "Did I really portray to be that kind of guy?" he took a depressing breath. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about everything, but you have got to believe me. Baltor hired me before I met you. Before I've even seen you. And I didn't know Princess Estella was you until a week later, but then it was too late. I had already met you and gotten to know you." Another tear fell from my face. "This month has been the best of my life. And I'm sorry that I lied to you, but you lied too." I flinched, but before I could respond he had already began to talk again. "And I understand that I was wrong, and that I hurt you. But it was a mistake. And you have to forgive me for it." Listening to him made my head spin. I was ready wake up from this nightmare only there was no waking up. There was no escape.

I saw the honesty in his eyes and it hurt. It hurt so badly. I knew he was telling the truth, but I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to forgive him. My heart was broken and no matter how many apologizes he gave, I will never be the same. We will never be the same. And there was nothing we could do about it. I turned my head away from him, because looking at him brought unbearable pain to my broken heart.

I looked up at Baltor with blurry eyes full of tears. "I'm ready." I said finally giving up, as he gave me a victory smile. He finally got what he's been after for five years. Me.

Brandon on the other hand was nowhere near ready to give up. He looked at me with shock, and stood up.

Brandon moved his head from side to side, cracking his neck while doing so. "Baltor, you're not going to touch her. And she's …" He then began to crack his knuckles. "Not going anywhere."

Baltor raised eyebrow, then chuckled. "You've always been one for dramatics, but I don't think we would want all of these innocent bystanders hurt now would we?" He asked, making me gasp and Brandon freeze. "I've got this entire place surrounded, and one wrong move will cost you a thousand teenagers' life." He explained smirking."Now Estella, it's time to leave. Good-bye Brandon." He said turning around as a helicopter landed behind him. He was always a man of action.

I slowly got up and followed suit before Brandon grabbed my arm forcing me to face him. "I'm coming after you. And I will find you." He said with determination, but I was too weak to even believe him. "I won't let him hurt you." I looked down and he pulled my chin up to look into his eyes. "I love you, Princess, and I will always love you. And I will bring you back to me if it's the last thing I do." I sniffled as he wiped away the tears pouring from my face. He then gently placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Will you wait for me?" he asked so desperately that I couldn't help but nod yes as I turned and walked into Baltor's helicopter.

As soon as I took my seat, the helicopter took off and three more soon followed suit. Tears sprang from my face as I looked to the left of the window at Musa's Fabulous Sweet Sixteen.

Flora and Helia were slow dancing and her face was as red as a tomato. Techna and Timmy were having what seemed to be an intense conversation about technology. Bloom was arguing with Roxy probably about something silly. And Layla was laughing with Nabu and Riven who seemed to also be arguing. And then there was Sky. My Skylar.

He was looking around for someone. And I knew that someone was me. I chuckled as he ran into a not so happy Diaspro, who immediately began yelling as soon as she saw him. Then everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the stage as a beautiful Musa appeared with a happy smile. She waved as she finally made the Grand Entrance she's dreamed of.

It's kind of ironic actually. Musa was making her entrance as I made my exit. Another tear fell from my face as she got on the microphone and Bloom, Flora, Layla, Techna, and Roxy made their way to the stage. Everyone soon began looking around. It was my turn. I was supposed to be there with them for what we've rehearsed for weeks for. But I wasn't there. I couldn't be there. I was too busy making my Grand Exit.

I tore my eyes away from them and looked to my right where Brandon was still standing with tears in his eyes. That was the last detail I saw before flying higher into the sky and everyone started to look like little ants.

"Baltor" I said in a gentle voice as I continued to look out of the window.

"Yes, Estella." He replied as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"Why did you pick Brandon? Out of all of your agents, why did you choose him?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, he is my son. If I can't trust my own blood with such an important job who can I?" he answered nonchalantly. I looked at him then turned back to my window.

"I see." They were the only words that would come out of my mouth as tears poured from my eyes.

_Son? I'm in love with my enemy's son. _It was a fact that I couldn't escape from.

_**A/N: **_Okay so this is a pretty late update too but not as late as the last one. Again sorry about that :P. So… what did you guys think? This had me in tears the entire time I typed it. They really do love each other don't they? Sorry about the length by the way. But I had to put something up there right? Lol. I really can't express how grateful I am to have the most amazing reviewers in the universe. (By the way that does include aliens :P) Anyways who expected Brandon to be Baltor's son. No one, right? Yeah I didn't think so =)! Lol can you say twister? Okay I'm going to answer questions now.

_**Blood Tears for Eternity**__**: **_Q1.) Is Sky going to beat the crap out of Brandon for working with/for Baltor?

A1.) Hahaha, really can't answer that one :P! But it will be in the next chapter!

Thank you guys so much for reading my story. Sorry if the last chapter was a little rough grammatically but like I said I was rushing through and I hope this is a lot better! Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Thanks for reading!

Sincerely, Smiles4eva

Ps. Skylar is not so happy in the next chapter…

PPS. Is it wrong that I hope you cried after reading this chapter? No? I didn't think so! =)

Peace, Love, and Happiness from a greatful writer!


	9. Brotherly Love

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

_**A/N: **_I'm so sorry for this extraordinary late update! And I know I'm a jerk so I should be updating a lot quicker now so please don't hate me! Again I'm so sorry! Okay back to the story!

Chapter 9: Brotherly Love

_**Last time on Expect the Unexpected**_

_Flora and Helia were slow dancing and her face was as red as a tomato. Techna and Timmy were having what seemed to be an intense conversation about technology. Bloom was arguing with Roxy probably about something silly. Layla was laughing with Nabu and Riven who seemed to also be arguing. And then there was Sky. My Skylar._

_He was looking around for someone. And I knew that someone was me. I chuckled as he ran into a not so happy Diaspro, who immediately began yelling as soon as she saw him. Then everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the stage as a beautiful Musa appeared with a happy smile. She waved as she finally made the Grand Entrance she's dreamed of. _

_It's kind of ironic actually. Musa was making her entrance as I made my exit. Another tear fell from my face as she got on the microphone and Bloom, Flora, Layla, Techna, and Roxy made their way to the stage. Everyone soon began looking around. It was my turn. I was supposed to be there with them for what we've rehearsed for weeks for. But I wasn't there. I couldn't be there. I was too busy making my Grand Exit. _

_I tore my eyes away from them and looked to my right where Brandon was still standing with tears in his eyes. That was the last detail I saw before fly higher and everyone started to look like little ants. _

"_Baltor" I said as I continued to look out of the window._

"_Yes, Estella." He replied as he poured himself a glass of wine._

"_Why did you pick Brandon out of all of your agents? Why did you choose him?" I asked with curiosity._

"_Well, he's my son. If I can't trust my own blood with such an important job who can I?" he answered nonchalantly. I looked at him then turned back to my window. _

"_I see." They were the only words that would come out as tears poured from my eyes. _

_Son? I was in love with my enemy's son.__ It was a fact that I couldn't escape from._

_**Sky's point of view:**_

"Sky! Do you hear me talking to you? Are you even listening to me?" Diaspro yelled trying to get my attention. But it was no use. All of my attention and focus was on one person, the one person who seems to be missing from this party. Stella.

"Stella? This isn't funny." Musa said with a nervous chuckle. Though her tone was full of anger, her face was full of worry as was everyone on stage. Something was wrong and we knew it.

"Sky let's go-"

"Diaspro, I'm gonna go check on Stella. I'll be right back" I whispered trying to hide the amount of concern in my voice.

"Is that what's got you so out of it? She's fine Sky. Knowing her, she's probably somewhere making out with her boyfriend," She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah maybe, but like I said I'm gonna go check." I replied, quickly walking away before she said anything else.

"Bloom can you check on Stella, as we continue with the program," Flora said as she saw me walking away. Bloom slowly nodded with a look of determination on her face and followed me away from the party.

"Hey, Sky wait up!" Bloom called out to, forcing me to slow my pace. "The last time I saw her she was over by the bathrooms." She said once she caught up to me. "But she should be fine because Brandon was with her." She added a smile for reassurance, but it didn't quit reach her eyes she was worried about Stella too. I slowly nodded as she led the way to the bathrooms.

"So you and Stella seem to be really close." She said with another smile.

"Yeah we are." I smiled as memories of Stella invaded my mind. Bloom looked up at me, the curiosity was evident in her eyes. "You think it's kind of weird huh?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"What do you mean?" her voice was filled with honest confusion.

"That a big brother can be this close to his annoying little sister. It's just not normal." I said with a mischievous smirk.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "No, I actually think it's cute." She said causing me to stop.

"How so?" I raised my eyebrow again.

She smiled as she came to a stop beside me. "It's obvious how much you care for her, it's written all over your face. I think it's adorable how protective you are of her."

She tilted her head and looked into my eyes awaiting my response. As she did so a piece of her fire red hair fell into her face. Hiding her ocean blue eyes from my view in the process. Why was I just now noticing how beautiful Bloom Scott is? I mean was she always this gorgeous and perfect? _Stop Sky! You have a girlfriend, an annoyingly bratty one, but a girlfriend nonetheless._

"You think I'm adorable?" I asked as I slowly pushed her hair out of her face, ignoring the cock-blocking voice in the back of my head.

"Is that the only thing you heard me say?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

I slowly grinned. "Well it was the only important thing I heard you say." She rolled her eyes but a smile still tugged at the corner of her lips.

She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when her eyes met mine. Our gaze instantly became intense as she her blue eyes stared into mines. My eyes slowly glanced down to her plush pink lips then back up to her eyes. I slowly leaned in and…

"Umm, the bathroom's this way." Bloom said with a scratchy voice, as she gently pushed my chest. Her eyes slowly pulled themselves from my eyes as she walked ahead. "Are you coming?"

"Uh yeah" I said as I silently followed

"Wait!" Bloom said abruptly stopping as we started to approach the bathrooms. "Before we go farther there's something I kind of forgot to mention." I gave her questioning look as she continued. " Okay well, you see, um Brandon he was really angry when we got here. And acted on impulse..."

My eyebrows instantly pushed together as though they were magnets. "What the hell do you mean acted on impulse."

"He's really a good guy! I swear, he was just really mad and I'm sure it as an accident…"

"Bloom. What. Did. He. Do?" I asked with gritted teeth. My blood began to rise as I thought of him hurting Stella. _I swear to god I'll beat the living…_

"He… punched him" She whispered hesitantly.

"He did what! I knew he was no good for her! I should've beat his ass the first day I saw him!" I ranted. She looked at me confusion written clearly in her eyes. "Why did you let her go with him? She could be in danger RIGHT NOW! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Sky, your taking this way out of proportion…" her voice was full of annoyance. What was wrong with her?

"I'm taking this out of proportion? I'M TAKING THIS OUT OF PROPOTION?" I yelled with wide eyes.

"Yes! You are! These things happen, it's okay! There's no need to over-react." My eyes suddenly grew five times larger.

"I'm not over-reacting Bloom! You're… under-reacting!" I yelled incoherently blurting out one of Stella's made up words. This action caused Bloom to burst out into a fit of giggles! She's insane! "Do you not understand that it's bad for a male to hit a female? Because if not then you need mental help and scarred as child!" I said as I tried to get past her. But she quickly blocked my way.

"What are you talking about Sky? You sound like a total bonehead!" She stated confused. She wanted to have a conversation while my beautiful cousin's life could be in danger? _Stella I'm coming…_

I took a breath before I took my frustration out on her. It's not her fault she was born with beauty not brains. "Brandon punched Stella. That is very bad. Boys aren't supposed to hit girls. Now do you understand that this is bad?" Hopefully she'd finally understand the significance of me finding Stella as soon as possible.

"Huh? Brandon didn't punch Stella, he punched Andy. For what? I don't know, but if you'd listen to me you would've heard me say a _him_ as in Andy instead of a _her _as in _not_ Stella. Now do you understand that you're a bonehead?" She said as laughter jumped in her eyes with every word. Bloom then raised her eyebrow almost beginning me to challenge her .

I rolled my eyes. "Well why didn't you just say that. No one cares about that asshole." I scoffed. I still wasn't forgiving about the whole cheating on my little cousin with a slut thing. Call me old fashion but a douche like him doesn't deserve to even breathe the same air as females let alone Stella.

As I turned the corner, I saw Mr. Dickhead himself sitting up holding his head with the dumbest look on his face. I was about to walk around him until Bloom nudged my shoulder. She nudged me again when I rolled my eyes. I let out a tired sigh and offered my hand. "Hey man you alright?" I asked as Bloom gave me a satisfied smirk.

He looked up at me and nodded, confusion was written clearly on his face. I smiled. "Okay then I'll just…"

"Sky!"

"Fine!" I offered him my hand again and helped him up. "What happened?" I asked, but I'm sure he knew it was because Bloom was looking at me with a death glare. Was I wrong to think that was hot? _Come on Sky focus!_

He looked up at me and shook his head. "Brandon happened man. I was putting Musa's gift down at the gift table when he grabbed me by the collar and started pulling me away from the party. I was about do this wresting move on him but he pulled out a gun and said he'd hurt Stella. So I let him pull me away. That's when he started going crazy. He started yelling and kicking stuff. And then Stella came practically in tears. And when she declared her love for me he got really pissed. He went to punch Stella and I saw my life flash in front of my eyes. I dove in front of her and took the hit. When I was falling out of cautiousness I saw him pointing a gun at Stella. We need to go get your sister dude." He explained very…animatedly. He looked at me with panicked eyes as he awaited my answer.

But I couldn't speak. All I could do was blink. Was this guy serious? I turned my head to ask Bloom and saw the same questioning expression on her face as she blinked. At that point I knew what I had to do.

"Andy, that's a very umm interesting perspective and I would believe you but honestly I don't have time for your bullshit. And…" I paused as my fist connected to his face and he fell into the sand out cold. "I don't like you." I politely stated as I stepped over his body.

"Sky!" Bloom screeched looking down at Andy's now sleeping form.

"What? It's obvious that he was spitting out total bullshit." I said nonchalantly as I continued to my destination.

"Or he had a concussion?" She added as she looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Either way we don't have time for it. Now which way did they go?" I was starting to get impatient. My heart was getting heavy. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. And that something involved my cousin, it was a fact that I didn't like

"They went through that door." She pointed with a nod I quickly went in the direction in which she stated.

When we went through the door I saw a sight I would never forget.

Brandon was on his knees looking up at a fleeting helicopter. He turned his head towards us once he heard the door close. But once I saw his face, that's when I felt my heart separate from my chest in an agonizing squeeze.

Brandon had tears slowly running from his blood shot eyes. There was so many emotion that sprang from his face all at one. Pain. Regret. Lost. So much hurt lied within his red eyes. Yet this wasn't what caused my heart bleed with inside my chest.

I couldn't care less about Brandon but the one person missing from this picture. The one thing that would cause this one man so much pain. Stella.

"Where is she?" I asked slowly hoping I could mask the fear I felt for my sister.

"I…I…" he stuttered causing me to walk closer.

"Where is my sister, Monroe? I asked again.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry" He said looking back to the sky.

I felt like I was about to pop a vein. "Brandon what the hell did you do?" I asked as he continued to stare at the helicopter's retreating form.

He slowly turned to face me again. His eyes looked as if he was in a trance. "She's gone. And it's my fault." He said shaking his head.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I yelled " Where the hell did she go?" I yelled as he continued to shake his head. "Brandon. Where. Is. She?" my voice was deadly indicating that I would and could snap at any minute.

He looked at me one last time and said the final two words. The two words that would be the end of his life.

"With Baltor." And with those final words said. I pounced. My aim? His death.

* * *

_**Brandon's point of view:**_

I deserved it. I deserved it all. If I hadn't been so naïve I would have seen this coming. I _should _have seen this coming. I was too absorbed in this temporary high of happiness that I didn't care. I was carless. Instead of trying to resolve the problem of why I was to kidnap her I tried to buy as much time with her knowing it was going to end soon.

But I thought I had longer. I thought _we _had longer. Now she's gone and it's all because of my carelessness. My selfishness. My happiness. My… _Mother_

Darcy.

If I wasn't so consumed by being a teenager again I would've have noticed my _mother's _change in attitude the moment I left this morning. The strange smile she had as she held the door open for me. I shouldn't have gone, as soon as she did something so out of her character like waving good-bye to me.

She did it. The bitch actually won one over on me. And as much as I want to just blame everything on her. I couldn't. I was the to blame for this. It was my fault. And not only did my brain know, it so did my heart. All of it was my fault.

The guilt was agonizing. It was eating me from the inside out. I couldn't get her face out of my head. The look of betrayal and defeat on her face, took the place of the joy and happiness that once shone through her hazel eyes. And the fact that I caused that look upon such a beautiful angel's face had to be a sin. One of the most deadliest sins. The kind of sin that has a reserved seat in hell for anyone who would commit it.

So I let it a happen. Every time Sky punched me I felt relief fill my body. I was finally getting what I deserved. And if Sky didn't kill me I knew my guilt would eat at me like a tape worm entering my soul. I couldn't take it.

"Sky, please. Stop!" Bloom cried panicked as she tried to get Sky's attention. But it didn't work he wasn't in his right mind, neither of us were.

Dots filled my line of vision but before I could fully black out, I heard Bloom yell one last desperate scream. One last name, in hope of stopping Sky. And I would've ignored her if it wasn't for the mentioning of a certain princess. My certain princess.

"Stella!" Bloom screamed halting Sky in mid-punch. Once she noticed she had our attention she took a relieved breath and continued. "Think about Stella, Sky. I don't know who this Baltor guy is, but by the way you two are acting he isn't good. So if Stella is in danger, Brandon has more knowledge about the situation than either of us. Therefore we need him, if we want to find Stella." Sky took a breath and got up.

She was right and we both knew it. We needed to find Stella. And to do so we needed each other.

I slowly looked up at Bloom and gave her a look of gratitude. And in return she scoffed at me. "After we find Stella then you can beat his ass." She said with venom on her voice. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes

"She's right. So I suggest you tell me everything you know about Stella and Baltor." Sky said with a threatening voice. I simply rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for him to try to scare me. I had to find Stella and to do that I needed the one person who has always been there for me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Sky yelled as I pulled out my cell phone and began to dial a foreign number. "Did you not hear what I just said?" he continued to yell as he headed towards me.

I rolled my eyes and covered the phone with my hand. "Do you want to find Stella?" I asked annoyed. He looked at me with the dumbest look on his face. "Then shut-up. I'll answer all of your questions as soon as I'm done with this call." I spat impatiently. "And I'm going to be completely honest so I request that you do the same with each other. Sky."

Bloom glanced at Sky as an angry vein appeared on his neck. And just when he was about to attack a voice called out to me from the other end.

"Brandon? Is that you?" She said from the other end.

"Yes it's me. Umm…" I glanced at the two nosy people staring down my throat and rolled my eyes. "Necesito tu ayuda salvar a la chica me encanta" I chuckled as I heard her gasp.

"Well it's about damn time young man. Plus I've been waiting for some excitement. I hope you don't mind but I've been tracking this call so I'll be there in a few a hours. Hopefully we can end Baltor once and for all."

"How do you know it has something to do with Baltor?" I asked astonished. But I shouldn't have been surprised, after all she could always read me like a book even if she was in a different continent.

"Sweetheart if you're in trouble it always has something to do with Baltor. I got to go I'll call you back when I get there." And then she hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned back around. "Now that, that's done ask away."

Sky was the first to speak. "First question. What did you say—"

"He said I need your help saving the girl I love." Bloom answered with a smile on her face as she looked at me. "I took Spanish for four years, and when one of your best friends is Hispanic you pick up a few things." She added with a shrug.

"Okay then. Next question. Who did you just call?"

I simply smirked before answering. A smirk that could easily resemble my father's

"Faragonda Fairy. Also known as my grandmother."

* * *

_**A/N: **_I… am… soooooooooooo… sorry! I did not mean to take so long to update. And I know how jerky I am. And honestly have no excuse for my lack of updates. Jeeze I suck monkey but! Lol on to better subjects… WE DID IT! We broke the 100 review… mark thingy. Blah! You know what I mean.

Okay so every review that I saw made me happy, yet so sad that I was such a jerky writer/updater. But my absolute favorite review was from _**cybercorpsesnake.**_ That review brought the biggest smile to my face! I'm so happy that you loved how evil I made Baltor's character. I actually based him off of a character named Mr. Gold off of a series called _Once Upon a time. _It's a show that I absolutely adore. It's really amazing and I'd recommend it to anyone!

So the next chapter is probably one of my favorites. It's kind of in a weird format like present the two weeks earlier. Anywhosers here's an exclusive sneak peak!

_The room was cold and dark. It looked lifeless compared to all of the other rooms I've stayed in. The walls were a dark grey sending a cold shiver down my spine. I felt like I was in a jail cell. Actually I wish it was jail. Prisoners were treated better than this. It looked like Baltor cut this room from a torture magazine. I didn't even know my castle had such rooms. And I'm pretty sure neither did my mother, if she had it would've been remodeled and redecorated ages ago. _

_How did I end up here? I put my face in the palms of my hands and wince. A tear gently fell from eye, stinging the bruise on my cheek. My tongue grazed my bottom lip only to realize that it too was still swollen. I could only imagine what my face looked. The thought made me relived I haven't seen a mirror in days. _

_My stomach growled reminding me that I haven't eaten since last night. My arms hugged my knees, providing my stomach just the amount of comfort it needed to settle. I was cold, hungry and scared. That's right me, the Estella Marie Elisa Christina Renee Solaria was scared, and that terrified me the most._

Hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you thought! You can even tell me how jerky I am! And I kin of rushed through this chapter so please forgive the grammar mistakes, and I was way to lazy to edit properly. Sorry!

Sincerely, Smiles4eva

Ps. You guys are great! And I'll try to update within the next week.

Pps. This is my longest chapter I've ever written so maybe you won't hate me as much?

Peace, Love, and Happiness from a lousy writer/updater person!


End file.
